


How the World Works

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teaching the boys about how the modern world works, it's adorable, lots of fluff, resurrection AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: Everything was perfectly ordinary in my life. I was an ordinary college student living in an overly ordinary apartment. Until that damn book showed up anyway. Now, I'm housing the founding fathers, slowly but surely teaching them how the world works.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I want to give credit where it's due. I got the idea of this story from JollyOleJorge on Wattpad. Go check her out, she's phenomenal! F.Y.I, the boys will be appearing in order of which they died. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and all suggestions and criticism are welcome in the comments!

I ran across the crosswalk, throwing my hood over my head to avoid being attacked by the rain. I had tried to make a beeline to the nearest bus stop until I was stopped in my tracks by a car flying past me, a book being chucked out the window, landing in a puddle. I tried shouting to get the driver's attention, just in case that this was an accident, but by the time i looked up, the car was long gone. 

Naturally, I was curious about the book, so I walked over and picked it up, brushing the grime off of the cover. It read: Hamilton: A History Of The $10 Founding Father. Unfortunately, the only thing I could make out of the author's name was Li. The rest of the name had been ripped off, as if someone had tried to hide it. I carefully placed the book into my bag, as not to damage it any further and continued my trek home. 

***

I quickly closed the door to my apartment, happy to finally be out of the rain. I slung my jacket onto it's hanger and threw myself onto my sofa, sighing in content. I was about to close my eyes and try to go to sleep, but then I remembered the book. Sitting up, I pulled the book out of my bag and opened it. Suddenly, a bright, white light filled the room. However, it was gone as soon as it came. Opening my eyes and looking down at the book, I realized that all the pages were blank. Every single one. Panic began to rise within me. I was about to call my friend, F/N, when I heard a loud crash from my bedroom. I grabbed a kitchen knife and began creeping towards the noise.

I reached the door and opened it as quietly as possible to see a freckled man with long, curly brown hair and hazel eyes, looking around in panic.   
"Who are you and why are you in my bedroom?!" I shouted, pointing the knife at him.  
He raised his hands in surrender, "I don't know! I was shot in battle and appeared here!" He replied, fear evident in his voice.  
"Battle?" I asked, easing my grip on the knife. He seemed like he had no clue what happened.   
"Yes. Wait... What year is this?" He asked, studying the room.   
"2017... Sir, are you sure you're okay?" I put the knife down completely.   
"2017? That isn't possible.. It- it was just 1782..." He said, growing pale.   
"I think you should sit d-" I was cut off by his eyes rolling back into his head and him passing out. "Shit!" I shouted, doing my best to catch him. I threw his arm over my shoulder and dragged him to my bed. After flinging him onto the mattress, I ran my fingers through my hair.

What was happening?! A man claiming that he is from the 1782 just magically teleported into my bedroom and collapsed. Wait, wasn't that Hamilton guy alive in the 1700's? This couldn't be because of that dumb book.

Could it?

Suddenly, I heard another voice from downstairs. It was another guy calling out to see if anyone was there. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good. I ran my hand over my face and hurried down the stairs. Once I saw who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was George Washington! Yeah, this was definitely from the book.   
"Sir?" I asked nervously, stepping into my kitchen. "If I may take an educated guess, you are George Washington and you just died, yes?" I questioned, avoiding eye contact. He turned around to look at me. He looked calm enough.   
"Yes, may I ask who you might be?" He asked. I finally gained the courage to make eye contact and man, was he intimidating. He seemed kind, but then he stared me down like... Well, like a general would to his soldiers. It makes sense, I suppose.   
"My name is (Y/N) (L/N), and you are in 2017." I replied, "I don't know how this happened, but there is man here who just appeared here as well. However, He passed out before I could catch his name. He has long, curly brown hair, freckles, and hazel eyes? He was wearing one of your uniforms, so I'm assuming that he is one of your soldiers? He said he died in 1782.."  
"John Laurens?" He asked in disbelief. "He is one of my soldiers. May I see him?" His calm stature cracking for just a second.   
"Of course. He is upstairs, second room to the left. Would you like anything to drink? Water? Some coffee?" I asked, desperately trying to be polite, as he was the first president, after all.   
"Just water please. And thank you, Miss (Y/N)." He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles, then rushing up the stairs. I couldn't help but blush at the action. I grabbed two water bottles out of the refrigerator. Then, I remembered that he was about 280 years old so he probably wouldn't know what Aquafina was. Therefore, I poured the bottles into two glasses. I took the glasses upstairs, and I peeked into my bedroom to see George sitting in a chair next to my bed, murmuring something under his breath. I knocked on the open door, gaining George's attention.   
"Oh, thank you, Miss (Y/N)." He said, gratefully. He accepted the water and took a sip. I pulled another chair from my desk and sat across from him. 

"You're taking this surprisingly well." I commented, setting the other glass next to John for him to drink once he wakes up. "How are you not in this massive panic? I mean, you're almost 200 years in the future."   
"It takes practice. I mean I was a general, after all. I'm used to masking my emotions from my soldiers. Admittedly, I am afraid, but I have confidence that you will take care of us. You seem like a kind woman." He confessed, smiling at me.   
"Why, thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Washington." I replied, a grin spreading across my face.   
"Oh, call me George, please." 

I looked down to see John coming to. He tried sitting up, but I pushed him back down.   
"Take it easy, Mr. Laurens. You just passed out and your friend, George Washington joined us while you were gone." I spoke softly. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm alright. This is just difficult to process." John replied, giving me a sheepish smile.   
"That's understandable. Here, I got you some water." I handed the glass to him. He thanked me, drinking the whole glass.   
"Miss, I'm afraid I never got your name." He said, looking up at me.   
"My name is (Y/N) (L/N)." I replied, holding out my hand for him to shake, which he gladly took.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss (Y/N)."

Then suddenly, there was another crash from the laundry room.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you guys for reading so far and if you have any suggestions as to what the boys and the reader should do next, feel free to comment below! I love reading your comments! I hope you enjoy!

Standing up, I sighed. "How many more of you are there?" I hurried down the stairs, John and George following behind me. Once I reached the laundry room, I swung open the door, already knowing what to expect. A man with straight, shoulder-length, brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He whipped around to face me.  
"Who are you and where am I?!" He snapped.  
"My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and you're in 2017." I replied gently, not wanting to anger him any further.  
"2017..." He repeated, astonished. He spun around, taking in his surroundings, touching everything as he did so. He turned around to face me, most likely to ask questions, but then his eyes wandered behind me. "Laurens?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Hey there, Alex." John greeted, walking in front of me. The two men wrapped each other in a hug, which lingered for a moment. Once they let go, Alex looked up at George, who nodded at him in fatherly way, which Alex returned.

He turned back around to face me. "I'm sorry for shouting at you Miss (Y/N), I believe that I should properly introduce myself. My name is Alexander Hamilton." He stuck his hand out for me to shake, which I took happily.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Alex. You wouldn't happen to know why you're here, would you?" I asked, as I pulled my hand away.  
"No, I 'm afraid that I don't. I just died, then I woke up in your..." He trailed off.  
"My laundry room." I filled in, an amused grin making it's way onto my face.  
"You have and entire room just for laundry? Oh, I have so many questions." He began. He ran around the house, picking everything up and asked for a detailed explanation of what it did. Eventually, he just walked up to my dining room table and gestured towards it.  
"What is this?"  
I stifled a laugh. "Alexander, that's a table."  
"Oh, yeah." He simply replied before moving onto his next victim, the lamp.

Throughout the night, we had two more people arrive. The first one was Hercules Mulligan. He was tall, not as tall as Washington though, and he had short, curly brown hair and brown eyes. He took everything pretty well, except for 2017's fashion choices. He was shocked about that, but after some explaining he was fine. I will admit, I was a bit intimidated when I first met him. He looked like he wouldn't hesitate to fight someone, but after some conversation, I learned that he was just a very loud teddy bear.

The second was Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert de Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. He had poofy brown hair, which he tamed up into a bun soon after coming here, and big brown eyes. He may or may not have screamed when he first got here, but once he saw his friends and they told him what was going on everything was fine. I soon learned that he was very flirty. He took any given opportunity to compliment me in his thick French accent, or to give me any subtle affection possible. Although, once you look past that part of his personality, he is quite the gentleman.  
Soon enough, we all fell into conversation, the boys telling me about their war stories, meanwhile I told them about the future. They seemed so easy to talk to, which is surprising, considering that they are over 250 years old and just teleported from the 1700's. Welp, that's how it is, I guess.  
***  
After 45 minutes of talking with the guys, a familiar crash resonated throughout the house. Although, no one knew where it came from. We decided to split up and investigate. I walked around the lower floor, while I heard two muffled voices emerge from my closet.  
"Get off of me, Jemmy!" The first man whisper-shouted.  
"Thomas, I can't. I'm stuck." "Jemmy" responded. I lightly chuckled, and swung the door open. The two men fell out of the closet, landing on top of each other. (A/N: Spot the joke there, heh.) The man dubbed Thomas jumped up once he saw me. He approached me, while "Jemmy" stood up, brushing himself off.  
"Holy shit, there are clones." I mumbled, seeing as they looked just like Hercules and Lafayette.  
"Hello, Miss. My name is Thomas Jefferson. Would you happen to know where we are?" He introduced himself, kissing my knuckles.  
"My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and you're in New York. The year is 2017." I repeated for the 100th time that night. "BOYS, I FOUND THEM!" I shouted through the apartment.

As expected, the other men all rushed down the stairs, eager to see who the newest guest were. However, as soon as Alex made eye contact with Thomas, he groaned in annoyance, Thomas following in suit.  
I laughed at their irritation, "I'm guessing you boys have a bad history?"  
"Jefferson is the embodiment of arrogance!" He exclaimed, coming out muffled, due to the fact that his face was buried in his hands.  
"Well, I wouldn't be talking, Hamilton. How did Adams put it?" Jefferson replied, a smirk appeared onto his face. "You're a creole bastard, after all. At least daddy's behind you this time"

Alex balled his hands into tight fists, anger evident on his face. He stomped toward Jefferson, raising his fist up in the air. Quickly, I put myself in-between the two men, wrapping my small hand around his fist.  
"Alex, he isn't worth it. Calm down." I said, gently, knowing that he wasn't in the wrong. I eased his fist back down to his side, earning a snicker from Jefferson. I turned towards the man behind me, glaring at him. "And you. You watch your mouth while you're staying in this house, do you understand that?" I demanded, harshly. He gulped, nodding frantically. I turned around, "You boys hungry?"  
***  
I had decided to call Pizza Hut, knowing that nowhere else was open at 2:00AM. We passed the time by explaining the future to Jefferson and Jemmy, who finally introduced himself as James Madison. Jefferson mocked Alex for having so many questions, but soon had plenty of questions of his own. Soon enough, the doorbell, which startled everyone, giving me quite the laugh. I stood up, paid for the pizza and set the three boxes down on one of the countertops. As I opened the box, the boys began eyeing it's contents warily. 

"It's fine, you guys. Its just some breaded crust, with some.." I paused for a moment, remembering that tomatoes were considered highly poisonous in the 1700's. "... Sauce and cheese. One of them has pepperonis on it. It's pretty good." I explained, convincingly. Apparently, it had worked as each of the men grabbed a slice or two, seeming to enjoy it.

As I finished eating, I soon realized that I didn't have enough room for seven men and myself, so I decided to call my friend, Faith, as I remembered that they had a couple of spare air mattresses in their basement.  
The phone rang a couple of times before they picked up. "Hey (Y/N)! What's up?" They greeted.  
"Hey, do you still have those air mattresses in your basement?" I asked.  
"Of course I do. I am an air mattress collector, after all. I have only the finest in my collection." They joked.  
"Ah yes. How could I forget?"  
"Three of them are Norwegian." I burst out in laughter, although quickly recovering as I remembered that I wasn't alone. "All jokes aside, I still have them. Im guessing you need me to bring them over tonight?"  
"Could you? If so that would be amazing. There's something I gotta explain to you."  
"(Y/N), it's 2:00 in the morning."  
"I have pizza and you can stay the night."  
"I'm on my way." They replied, hanging up the call.  
I turned towards the boys. "I have a friend coming over to join us named Faith. I need you guys to be on your best behavior."  
"There is no need to worry, (Y/N). We'll be respectful of your friend." George responded.  
"It isn't you that I'm worried about." I said, moving my gaze toward Alex and Thomas. "Can you guys just try not to rip each others' throats out for now? Please?" After a moment of silence, the two men grumbled in agreement, avoiding all eye contact. "Thank you." 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang once more. I jumped up to open the door. I was greeted by having and empty air mattress thrown at my face. Luckily, I managed to catch it, before I fell flat on my face. As I heard the boys walking out of the living room, I decided to explain everything to Faith before they freaked out. Quickly, I set the air mattress down. Now that I could see, Faith was having a staring contest with the guys.  
As soon as they saw me looking at them, they whispered, "Are you having a gangbang or something?"  
"Ew, no! This is what I have to explain. You see, I was walking home from my classes and this dude threw a book out his window. And when I opened it, everything flashed white and then these guys just started appearing all over my apartment. These guys meaning, George Washington, Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan. They say that they died, then just appeared here." I rambled, nervously. I looked up at her to see that they were staring at me, one of eyebrows raised.  
"What kind of drugs are you on?" They asked.  
"I'm not on drugs! This actually happened."  
"Well then. This is probably the coolest to happen, ever! You have the founding fathers in your living room!! But how is that even possible?! They would have to have traveled through time, which isn't even around yet, much less in their time, and- wait a minute. You said Alexander Hamilton was in here?"  
"Yeah, he's right there." I pointed at him and he stepped forward.  
"Hello, Faith. It is a pleasure to-" he was cut off by them slapping him across the face.  
"You're a fucking moron, you know that right?"  
"Faith stop!" I shouted, trying to avoid conflict.  
"No, do you know what this asshole did? He cheated on his wife with a woman who was abused by her husband and then paid $1000 to keep seeing her, which is about 19,000 dollars today. And once he got caught, he wrote it down in a little something called the Reynolds Pamphlet, not only ruining his live, but Maria Reynolds' live as well. Did you know she had a child to support? Did you even think about what you did?" They ranted.  
"I'm sorry... I-" Alexander began, looking down at the ground, tears gathering in his eyes.  
"Save it. (Y/N), can you help me get the mattresses out of my car?" They asked, looking at me as if nothing happened. I nodded, too shocked to say anything. 

I stormed out after them, "What the hell was that for?"  
"He deserved it. He-"  
"Yeah, he messed up on something from 200 years ago. You can tell he feels guilty as all hell for it, just by looking at him. Just lay off, okay?" I interrupted, trying to get my point across.  
They sighed, "Okay, fine. He's still a dick though."  
"You know what? As long as you keep that to yourself you can think whatever you want. Im taking this inside." I replied, ending the conversation by walking back inside. 

We spent the next hour blowing the air mattresses up, and everyone turned in soon after. George took the couch, Jefferson and Madison shared a mattress, while Hercules and Lafayette shared the other. Meanwhile, Alex and John shared the gues bedroom, and Faith and I shared mine. I fell asleep quickly only to be woken up two hours later to hear soft crying coming from the hallway. Concerned, I snuck out of bed and quietly opened the door, as not to wake Faith up. As I looked around I saw a dark figure, knees pulled to their chest, softly sobbing. I turned the light on to see:  
"Alexander?"


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm sorry for the delay and the fact that this is an itty bitty chapter, but I really wanted to get something up for you guys today. Don't feel hesitant to comment suggestions down below. Bye for now!

"Alexander?" I asked, not understanding what was going on, as my mind was still foggy from sleep. However, it was clearing up as I put the pieces together. "Are you okay?"  
He jumped up as he heard me talking to him. "I-I'm fine. I just, I needed a moment. I'm sorry for waking you." He began walking back to his room, but I grabbed his arm.  
"Alex, I know we just met, but you can talk to me. This," I gestured to the rest of the apartment. "it's gotta be hard. I'm here for you. So let me try again. Are you okay?"  
He sighed, turning back around to face me, "After what your friend, Faith said, I began thinking about what I did. I was so busy trying to protect my legacy, I didn't realize that I had taken everyone down with me. I-I didn't know that she had a child. She was just trying to keep them alive, and I used her. And my Eliza, oh my dear Eliza. I ruined her, humiliated her." He choked out a sob. "Then, I just sent my son off to die. He wanted to duel and did I try to stop him? No. Instead, I gave him my guns and I shooed him off. I feel like she never forgave me. And last but not least, I lied to my Eliza. I left her waiting, thinking I was at a meeting. I failed, and now I may never see her again. I guess Miss Faith was correct, I am just an asshole..." He slid back down onto the wall, returning to position that I found him in. 

I slid down next to him. "Now, I can't understand based on experience, but I will tell you this: Maybe this is your second chance to make things right in the world. Yeah, you messed up, big time. But that was 200 years ago, we can put it in the past. Faith is able to get over it. It'll take time, but it'll happen. And Eliza? If I remember correctly, she established the first private orphanage in New York City. Hang on." I stood up, grabbing my laptop, careful not to wake the other men up. I sat back down next to Alex. I googled Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton and read her section about the orphanage. "Yeah, she actually said, 'I help to raise hundreds of children and I get to see them growing up. In their eyes, I see my dear Alexander. Oh, I see you every time. And when my time is up, have I done enough? Will they tell my story?'" I read from the screen. "From the looks of it, Alex, she forgave you." I looked up to see Alex covering his mouth with his hand. I moved the computer from my lap and pulled him into a hug. He buried his head into the crook of my neck and began to cry. I rubbed circles on his back and held him for what seemed to be about 20 minutes. 

Soon enough, he pulled away, wiping his eyes, "Thank you, (Y/N). I really needed that." He checked his pocket watch. "I suppose it is rather late. I should go back to bed." Standing up, offering me his hand. I accepted it, pulling myself off the ground. "Good night, Miss (Y/N)."  
"Good night, Alexander." I replied, closing my bedroom door. I crawled back into bed, noticing that Faith was still asleep. I checked my phone to see that it was about 4:00AM. I sighed, setting my phone back on the desk. I decided that it would be best to get as much sleep as possible, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't be afraid to suggest what should happen with the reader, the boy, and Faith next. Love you guys.

I woke up to the sound of Faith pounding away at her keyboard. I groaned, turning to face them, seeing as the sun had just started to rise.  
"Dude, why the hell are you up?" I groaned, squinting at them.  
"I can't sleep. I'm trying to figure out how the founding fathers are in your apartment." They replied, not looking away from her computer.  
"Please tell me you found something, and that you didn't wake me up at the ass-crack of dawn for no reason." I said, sitting up.  
"It's isn't the 'Ass-Crack of Dawn', it's 6:30. And I got nothing. Can't even find the author of that book. It's like the book itself never existed. It's insane." I whacked them with my pillow.  
"I despise you with every fiber of my being." I said, standing up, throwing my hair into a messy bun.  
"Yes, I love you too." They finally looked up from their screen, chuckling. "Dude, you look like hell."  
"Thanks." I ran a hand down my face. "I should probably make breakfast, huh?"  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I began to walk towards the bedroom door, but then i turned around towards Faith. "And try to be civil with Alex today, okay?"  
"But-"  
"Okay?" I asked, harsher this time.  
"Okay, mom." They joked, earning a slight chuckle from me. 

I tip-toed downstairs to see that everyone was still asleep, so I quietly turned on my griddle and made some pancakes, flipping them every couple minutes. After a few minutes, I heard rustling from the living room, behind me. I turned around to see Lafayette sitting up, stretching his arms upwards, hair poking out everywhere from his messy ponytail. I chuckled at the sight, catching the Frenchman's attention.  
"Bonjour, Mademoiselle (Y/N)" He greeted, tiredly, his accent thicker than usual.  
"Good morning, Lafayette. How did you sleep?" I asked, making conversation.  
"J'ai bien dormi. Merci. Et toi?" He replied, yawning.  
"Laf, I don't know French..." I confessed.  
"Oh, my apologizes, (Y/N)." He apologized. "I said I slept well. How about you?"  
"Oh, I slept well, thanks." I said, flipping the pancakes once more, putting them on the plates I had scattered amongst the counter. I filled up nine cups with some coffee and carried all of the dishes to the table. I spun around to face Lafayette. Hey, since breakfast is ready, would you mind waking everyone that's down here? I'll get the guys upstairs." He nodded, and I went up the stairs. 

I knocked on John and Alex's door. "Boys? Breakfast is ready!" I shouted through the door. I heard a couple of mumbled okays and I went into my room to get Faith.  
"Beast, I have food!" I exclaimed, earning sleepy chuckles from the men exiting the room behind me.  
"What is that?" They teased, "Am I being summoned, with FOOD?" They ran through the door, nearly knocking me over in the process. I smiled, shaking my head. I headed down the stairs to meet the others. The moment I entered the kitchen, a familiar crash resonated throughout the apartment. Frustrated, I smacked my head into the wall.  
"It's too early for this shit." I grumbled, walking off in the direction of the crash. 

It turned out to be a man named Aaron Burr. He was average height, with very short brown hair and brown eyes. I tried explaining everything to him, but the poor thing seemed so overwhelmed. He quickly became very pale and began swaying on his feet, so I gave him some water and sat him down, not wanting a repeat of John's situation. (I also attempted to feed him some pancakes, didn't work though). Luckily, he didn't pass out, but he remained quiet, only smiling and nodding need be. I tried keeping him away from Alex, knowing that a fight would occur, which it did soon after he arrive. Faith told me that Aaron killed him in a duel. Also, I don't think Aaron needs anything else on his massive plate of things to process, he has enough to deal with. 

I decided that the boys needed some modern clothing, since they were all still dressed in their 1700's outfits.  
"Boys and Faith! Can you guys come here for a second?!" I yelled through the apartment. Soon enough, the boys piled into the room, one by one. "We're going shopping! Let's go!" I darted out the front door, everyone else following close behind. It took a while to convince the guys that the minivan was safe and that they could get inside.  
"No John, it doesn't fly."  
"Laf, my car isn't explosive."  
"Herc, no. The horses aren't invisible. Why do you look so sad about that?"  
As the boys asked question after questions, I looked to see Faith doubled over in laughter, wheezing a few times. Grinning, I shook my head, joining the boys in the car. I honked the horn, telling them to get in. This of course, scared the men behind me, half of them jumping 10 feet in the air. (*cough* Alex *cough*)

***

The drive was pretty entertaining for the most part. Faith decided to sit in the middle row, with Hercules, James, and George, and began interviewing them, attacking them with dozens of questions. In the back row was Lafayette, Jefferson, John, and Alex. As I decided to stick to my plan of keeping Burr and Alex apart, I had Aaron sit next to me in shotgun. The drive itself was chock-full of hilarious anecdotes, maybe one or two teeny arguments, and explanations of the future. Example, being Faith trying to convince the everyone that cell phones worked by tiny people being trapped inside.  
"Lying is bad, Faith. There are no tiny people inside of phones."  
"Shhh, they don't need to know that."  
"Faith!"

Everything seemed to quiet down a bit, but then someone dressed in one of those stereotypical king outfits, jumped into the middle of the road. I cursed, doing the soccer mom arm thing to Aaron, and I swerved off the road, ramming straight into a stop sign. I smacked my head on the steering wheel and the last thing that I heard was someone yelling my name, before everything faded into the blissful darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry for that cliffhanger


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! You are all so active and I love it! Keep it up you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter, and don't be afraid to leave suggestions in the comments. Enjoy!!

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ELIZA!!!

 

Everything was a blur after the crash. I could vaguely hear shouting from around me, some angry, some concerned, but I wasn't able to identify the voices. However, one sound I could make out and process was sirens.

The ambulances were here.

We were going to be okay. 

This was my last thought before everything faded once more. 

***

I woke up again. 

I looked around. 

Where was I?

There was so much white..

Was I dead?

No, I couldn't be. 

I could hear an unfamiliar voice, shouting at me to stay with them. 

I tried to fight, but I couldn't help it. 

I was just so tired. 

I couldn't...

***

I woke up one last time. I hissed at the pain in my chest and head. I looked around, everything blurry. There were a few figures sitting next to my bed. I blinked a few times, before it all became clear. There were a few chairs surrounding me. On my left was John, holding my hand, his head resting on the bed. At the corner was Washington, leaning back against his chair, lightly snoring. At the opposite corner was an empty chair, maybe using the bathroom? Last but not least, was Herc. He had his head in one hand, mumbling something, clinging onto my right hand tightly, with his other. He seemed so worried. I squeezed his hand, hopefully providing some comfort. As soon as I did this, his head shot up, eyes wide. He let out a relieved laugh.  
"Guys, she's awake!" He shouted, waking up the other men in the room. I could hear hurried footsteps run in from the hall. Next thing I know, John is pulling me into a hug, rambling on and on, happily. I chuckled at his giddiness. I hugged him back. As he pulled away, I was engulfed in another hug, by Lafayette. He must have been the missing one. I returned it, holding him for a moment.  
He grabbed me by my shoulders, not harshly of course. He looked me over as he spoke, "Vous êtes bien ? ! Nous étions donc inquiets. Mon ami, vous avez besoin quelque chose ? Médecine de la douleur ? De l’eau ? Le médecin ? Vous êtes étourdi ? Qu’en est-il nauséeux ? Mon Dieu, je suis si heureux que vous êtes bien..." Laf rambled nervously. (Are you alright?! We were so worried. My friend, do you need anything? Pain medicine? Water? The doctor? Are you dizzy? What about nauseous? My God, I'm so glad that you're alright...)  
"Hey, I'm okay. Calm down." I tried soothing the worried Frenchman. "What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse from dehydration and lack of use. 

"After we crashed, you were rammed against the side of the vehicle, and you were unconscious. The man who ran in front of us was actually in the same predicament. His name is King George the Third." George said the name as if it left a bitter taste on his tongue. "He ran into the road, he claimed it being as he was searching for help. Thankfully, Faith had contacted the doctor, then they took you into another car, this one larger than yours. It was white and it had a 'siren', I believe Faith called it." He trailed off.  
"An ambulance, George." I replied, chuckling lightly.  
"Ah yes. After that, Faith had called a friend of theirs named Aimee. She picked us up and drove us back to her apartment. She told Faith that she could borrow her car to see you. The doctor said a couple of us could stay the night. Faith wanted to, but someone had to make sure that the others didn't do anything idiotic. They said they'll be here tomorrow. The doctor said that you have a grade 2 concussion and a few fractured ribs. You have been in and out of unconsciousness for the last couple hours." He explained.  
"We were so worried! Do you need anything, (Y/N)?" John asked, still freaking out a bit.  
"Maybe just some water, please?" I requested.  
"Of course!" He exclaimed, darting out of the room. I giggled at his antics. He came back within the minute and held the cup to my lips.  
"Here, I can hold the cup." I reached for it, only for John to hold it out of reach.  
"Let me." He replied. I complied, opening my mouth for him, as he poured the water down my throat. I swallowed, thanking him. "Anything else?"  
"I think I'm alright." I paused for a moment. "I should probably call Faith, huh?"  
"Probably. They told me to have you call them once you woke up, but it seems you remembered on your own." He responded. 

I dialed in Faith's number, it only ringing once before they picked up. "(Y/N), HOLY FUCK, ARE YOU OKAY?! I'M SORRY I COULDN'T BE THERE, SOMEONE HAD TO WATCH THE BOYS THAT ARE OVER HERE!" They screamed into he phone. I held it away from my ear, hissing at the now returning pain in my head. John and Herc chuckled, sleepily at Faith's outburst.  
"Dude, shut up. My head is killing me..."  
"Sorry, sorry. Are Washington, Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules with you?" They asked.  
"Yes, and they're coddling me. It's adorable. You should have heard Lafayette when he first woke up. He sure gave me an earful." I joked, winking at him. "Hey, so what's that King George dude like?"  
"Don't even get me started. He tried to make me kneel to him. Wasn't having that. Had to explain everything to Aimee. She said she wont tell anyone, as long as we don't bring into this again. Which is surprising, I thought she would freak."  
"Huh. Do you know when I get discharged?"  
"Tomorrow, actually. I'll be there around 10:00AM to pick you up. However, the Doc says if your concussion acts up too much, that I have to drive you back. That should heal up within the week, the first couple days being the worst. Do you want me to pick you up alone, or should I bring the guys?"  
"Obviously, bring the boys. Are they all okay?"  
"Jefferson's got a sprained wrist. He's borrowing your wrist brace, by the way. They've been pretty quiet. Hamilton hasn't even picked any fights. They're all really worried about you..." She explained.  
"Oh, that's fine. Can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Get them all in one room, and put me on speaker.  
"Will do. I'll be back."

It took a couple of minutes, more shouting from Faith, and some anonymous footsteps, but they gave me the go ahead.  
"Hey, can you guys hear me?" I asked, making sure.  
"(Y/N)? Is that you?" I heard a series of question flood in through the phone.  
"Yeah, it's me. Remember me telling you about the phone? That's what this is." I explained. "Jefferson, I heard about your wrist. Are you alright?"  
"Says the one in the hospital." He responded, sarcastically.  
"Ha. I'm gonna take that as a yes. Anyways, Faith told me that you guys were really worried, which is sweet. But, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm fine and I'm coming home tomorrow."  
"You aren't driving, are you?" James asked, concern lacing his voice.  
"No, Faith is picking me up. Don't worry." I responded. "I can't wait to be home. Good night, you guys." Everybody replied with a series of goodbyes and good nights, then I hung up the phone. I looked around to see that the others in the room are asleep, and had returned to their original places that they were in before I woke up. I chuckled under my breath, before realizing that I was falling asleep as well.  
"Good night, boys." I whispered before falling asleep.

***

The rest of the group entered the hospital around 10:30 the next morning, attacking me with hugs at any given opportunity, not complaining, they're pretty good huggers. I looked around to see the so called "King George" standing at the door. He seemed to look guilty, but it was gone once I made sure everyone knew that I was perfectly fine.  
"I don't believe we've met." I said, starting conversation with the stranger. "My name is (Y/N) (L/N)." I held my hand out ofr him to shake.  
He walked over, a confident aura about him, and shook my hand. "I'm King George the Third."  
I looked him over for a moment before saying: "You look like a KG. Can I call you that?" He shrugged, seemingly disappointed for a moment, I don't know what for, but he quickly moved on, distracted by all of the machinery that surrounded me. He reminded me of a small child, making me chuckle. Soon after that, we left the hospital. My legs were really shaky, so the doctors placed me in a wheelchair, which everyone freaked out over. Jefferson had a different idea. Despite his wrist, he decided to pick me up bridal style, leaving me to blush like a madman, burying my head in the crook of his neck. He walked me out of the hospital, then gently placed me in the backseat, as KG wanted shotgun. He didn't want to be near the others, which I guess I understandable. I mean, they started a war against one another. Anyway, He slid next to me (Ya boi, TJeffs sliding into your DMs) while Alex sat on my other side. Behind me was George, Lafayette, and Herc. In the last row was Aaron, James, and John.  
"So, what do you guys say we go shopping now? You feeling up to it, (Y/N)?" Faith asked, turning around to look at me.  
"I'm good. Sounds fun!." I replied. They looked me up and down, trying to find any sign of me lying. Luckily, they turned around and drove to Target.

***

As we entered Target, the boys began following me and Faith like how baby duck follow their mother. They looked nervous to be out and about in the future. I grabbed a cart and KG immediately jumped inside. I internally face-palmed, convincing myself further that he is a five year old. Faith opened their mouth to argue, but I shook my head, just letting him go for the time being. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people in the store, so the guys only received a few glances here and there. We made a beeline to the men's section and suddenly, all of the guys just separated. Even KG leaped out of the cart without knocking it over, which was a surprise. As they all disappeared from sight, I shouted for them to meet me at the dressing room once they were done, which they shouldn't have trouble finding, as there's a giant sign above it. 

About ten minutes after the boys disappeared, they began finding their way into the dressing rooms, me telling them where to change once they got there. The last one there was Hercules, who was bouncing up and down, due to how excited he was about all of the clothes and fashion styles. I smiled his giddiness and led him into one of the rooms. 

The first one out was George, he wore a white button up with some jeans, which suit him really well. 

Alex came out next. He was wearing a t-shirt with the saying "I'm silently correcting -you're- your grammar" and a pair of jeans. I chuckled at the comment and approved. 

Next was James. He was dressed in a grey, collared sweatshirt and black dress pants. He blushed, shyly as I complimented him. Adorable.

Aaron came out in a grey sweatshirt, black dress pants, and some black slacks. I will say, he looked pretty hot. But then again, they all do but that's besides the point.

Herc came out in red and black plaid and a pair of jeans. He looked like a lumberjack, which was amazing. 

Lafayette was dressed in a Eiffel tower t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. Of course the baguette would choose something French related. He looked so happy for a reminder of his home country, I couldn't bring myself to say no.

John came out in a black snapback hat, white muscle t-shirt, skinny jeans, and white vans. He looked like a grade-A fuckboy. I couldn't help but giggle a little, but Faith's thumb immediately shot up, giving him a sign of approval. John's face brightened and I smiled in return, as he skipped back to the cart. 

KG strutted out of the room and I doubled over in laughter. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the saying "Bow down to me, bitches." and the tightest jeans I had ever seen. He didn't wait for our approval before changing back and throwing it in the cart. 

Lastly, but not least Jefferson walked out of the dressing room and I was speechless, and not necessarily in the good way. He was wearing this magenta button up, women's magenta jeans, and he managed to find a magenta top hat.  
"JESUS." I stated, eyes wide, trying my best not to laugh.  
"What do you think?" He asked, doing a twirl.  
"I've never seen so much magenta in my LIFE!" Faith exclaimed in between wheezes.  
"Uh, let me find you something else Thomas." I said, walking into the aisles, searching quickly. I came back with a black button up and a pair of jeans. He came back out, fairly impressed with how he looked and I complimented him. We grabbed a few more outfits for everyone and we checked out, making our way back to the car. I, for one, had a fantastic day.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the wait and I hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to comment down below because I love it when you do!

The next morning was a lovely one, at 6:00AM. Nobody had woken up yet, and I could tell it was going to be a nice relaxing day. No chaos, no arguing, no-  
"AHHHH, MERDE!!! QUELQU'UN ENVOYER DE L'AIDE! C’EST SUR LE POINT DE ME TUER! JE VAIS MOURIR D'UNE MORT LENTE ET DOULOUREUSE!" I heard a familiar voice scream from the bathroom. (SOMEBODY SEND HELP! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME! I'LL DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH)

Lafayette.

I leapt up from bed, grabbed a high-heel, and darted into the bathroom. I stopped to see Laf standing on the toilet, cowering from a spider. I smashed it with my high heel, but not before face palming myself. Of course nothing was wrong. I didn't just wake up at 6:00AM to kill a spider for a grown ass man. Nope. 

I was distracted from my thoughts when I was wrapped into a bone-crushing hug, being pulled off of the ground.  
"Merci, Mademoiselle (Y/N)! I thought I was a, how you say, a goner!" He exclaimed, as everyone else had charged into the room with a series of knifes and clenched fists."  
"It's no problem, Laf. But could you put me down? I can't breathe." I squeezed out, as he immediately set me down. The other household members looked at me in confusion, asking for an explanation. "There was a spider, and Mr. Baguette needed some help." I explained, earning a few stray giggles here and there, but nothing too bad. 

Soon enough, breakfast was made and we all sat at the table. It was silent for the most part, but then John piped up.  
"Miss (Y/N)? Would you mind if I asked just one more question?" He put forward, seemingly nervous.  
"Of course not, John. What's up?" I replied.  
"Is slavery still legal?" He asked, resolving in Thomas choking on his coffee.  
"Actually, no." John's face lit up quickly. "It was made illegal in 1865 by the 16th president, Abraham Lincoln."  
"HAH!" Alex jumped up from his chair. "I TOLD YOU IT WOULD HAPPEN, YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF-"  
"ALEXANDER!" I exclaimed, putting that to an end. I looked back at John, who was ecstatic. He looked close to happy tears for a moment, but he calmed down before that could happen. Almost everybody else seemed happy as well. KG looked a little bummed, but nothing too bad. Meanwhile, Thomas just stared into his coffee, obviously deep in thought, so I decided to let him be.

I stood up to put my plate in the sink, but then a wave of dizziness and nausea hit me. Nearly dropping the dish, I caught myself on the counter. I took a deep breath, hoping this would pass. Unfortunately, it didn't and I ran to the bathroom. I threw up, feeling my hair being pulled back, and a hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. This went on for a good 15 minutes, before I leaned back against the person behind me, who turned out to be Aaron. After a moment, I processed what just happened, I shot up, instantly regretting the decision.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-" I was interrupted by Alex.  
"(Y/N), it's fine. The doctor said you wouldn't be 100% recovered for a few days. Don't worry about it." He shot a smile at me, and I calmed down a bit.  
Faith took the silence as an opportunity to enter the bathroom and break the ice. "Well, since mom over here isn't feeling good, how about we take this as an opportunity to introduce the boys to some Disney movies? Only Pixar, though. " They suggested, knowing that watching Disney movies was something I loved doing while I was sick, Pixar being my favorite. The boys looked confused, but shook it off, knowing that they would figure it out soon enough. 

 

After brushing my teeth and getting cleaned up, I saw the others scattered amongst the floor and couch, John even pulled up a chair next to the couch. Apparently, Faith and the guys had saved me a spot on the couch, because as soon as I walked out, everyone scooted to make room. I smiled at the gesture and sat down between Alex and Herc. Faith was kneeled in front of the television, inserting a DVD into it's player.  
"So, what are we watching?" I asked.  
"A film where a man's wife is brutally murdered by a serial killer and his son is left physically disabled. In a twisted turn of events, his son is kidnapped and he has to chase the kidnapped 1000's of miles with the help of a mentally disabled woman." They explained, obviously wanting to freak out the boys. As expected, they were all horrified, while I was chuckling at their explanation. Everyone turned to look at me, disturbed that I would laugh at such a thing.  
"It's not as bad as they're making it seem. It's a children's film." I consoled, the tension hesitantly melting away. 

The movie, Finding Nemo, was filled with different comments from the men around me. The first was Alex whispering to me that he was able to relate to Nemo, because he also lost his mother at a young age. He looked down as he said this, grief filling his features. I grabbed his hand and squeezing it as a sign of comfort. He smiled up at me, not letting go of my hand until he began throwing his hands up, freaking out when Nemo was kidnapped, along with everyone else. A couple began yelling at the television, as if it could do something to help. They were disappointed to learn that it couldn't.  
"Vegetarian sharks? This film is illogical.." James mumbled, but was quickly shushed by Lafayette and Hercules, who were very invested in the movie.  
"It's a kid's film. It's not supposed to be logical." I whispered, quiet enough so that the others couldn't hear me. When Crush and Squirt, the turtles, came onscreen, John may have squealed. I chuckled, before I asked him what that was about.  
"I just love turtles. They're so cute and innocent. I don't understand how anyone wouldn't love them." He rambled, his face lighting up as he explained quietly, struggling to control his volume. By Marlin and Nemo's reunion, everyone was in tears and may or may not have screeched when Dory got stuck in the net. However, they cheered and jumped up once everyone was saved. 

The movie had ended soon after that, and I contemplated whether or not I should tell them that there's a sequel, but I decided to save that for another day, as I figured that I felt 10x better than I did earlier. I thought about what we should do with the rest of our day, as it was only 10:00AM. Then, I remembered that John had mentioned loving turtles and I decided that we should go to the aquarium. 

I had everybody get dressed and ready to go, keeping our destination a secret from everyone except Faith. Who was thrilled, and began bouncing up and down. The drive was full of the boys' questions, pleading for hints, although I refused to budge. Faith was about to, however. In order to prevent this, I slapped my hand over their mouth, daring them to continue. Instead, they licked my hand. Gross. 

Once we pulled up, the boys leapt out of the car, but once they looked at the building they were confused. That's when I realized that aquariums weren't built until the mid-1800's. None of them were alive at the time. This sure was going to be fun...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, school has just started back up for me, so I will only be able to update once a week. I will be updating every Saturday, maybe a double update on Sunday if I get enough free time on my hands. Besides that, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! Don't be afraid to comment suggestions down below. Bye now!

The moment we were inside John had gasped and tried to run off, but I managed to catch him before he did, explaining to him that we needed to stay together and that we would see it all in time. We made our way into the glass hallway, which left the boys astonished. We were surrounded by different types of fish, crabs, turtles, and even a few small sharks. Luckily, the aquarium wasn't too busy, considering it was a weekday. Soon enough, all of the boys and Faith had split up except for Aaron, who had decided to stay next to me.  
"This is beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, hopefully making conversation with the man.  
He looked around, astonished with his surroundings, "Yes, it is." He replied, a grin forming on his face. "I will admit, I was a bit nervous when you talked about the whole surprise thing, but this is delightful. My girls would have loved this." He looked down, a grim smile making it's way onto his face.  
"I'm glad you like it." I replied, debating whether I should bring up the topic of his wife and daughter any further. "What were your girls like?"  
"Theodosia, my wife, was a genius. She was one of the few things that kept me grounded. She was so kind and selfless, traits which got passed down to my daughter, Theodosia Jr. She had my eyes and her mother's smile. She was my pride and joy... Unfortunately Theodosia died of an illness soon after our daughter was born. And when Theo was 29, she was lost at sea..." He trailed off, sadly. I grabbed his hand as a sign of comfort.  
"I'm sure that your girls are proud of you, Aaron." I consoled, rubbing my thumb along his knuckle. He smiled gratefully, squeezing my hand in return. 

I decided to change the subject, realizing he might not want to discuss his girls anymore, "So, how are you liking 2017? I haven't really gotten much of a chance to talk to you about everything."  
"It's... Different. Definitely not what I thought it would be. But, its nice, it just has its... quirks." He explained, testing out some of the vocabulary I had taught the boys the other day.  
"That's good. Oh, how was that book I lended to you the other day? The Outsiders?" I asked, remembering how he finished it within two days.  
"I liked it. The concept was quite interesting, but I have to say. That poor boy, Johnny, deserved better. Dally too."  
"Definitely, those guys who blew up the church are complete assholes and should be charged with second-degree murder, at least!" I exclaimed, passionately. I love that book. We continued discussing different books and topics, and maybe a little Finding Nemo. Just a little.

After a half hour of walking around we ran into the area where you can touch a few different fish and animals, and John squealed. While most of the guys thought that being able to touch the animals/fish was cool. KG screeched, running out of the room. It took us 20 minutes to find him on the opposite side of the aquarium and then 10 more minutes to convince him to come back into the room. That sure was an adventure.  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"  
"KG, please. You're acting like a child."  
"BUT IT WAS SO SLIMY!!"  
"I take it back, you aren't acting like a child. You ARE a child." 

Soon enough, we had moved along to the penguins, (A/N: I know, penguins at an aquarium seems weird, but it's real. Just trust me.)  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Alex exclaimed, pointing at the penguins, a horrified look spreading across his face.  
"Watch your language around the women, son." Washington scolded. I could've swore I heard Alex mumble "I'm not your son" under his breath, but I chose to ignore it.  
I giggled at his reaction, "It's called a penguin, Alex."  
"What is that supposed to be??"  
"Well, by definition a penguin is a large flightless seabird of the southern hemisphere, with black upper parts and white underparts and wings developed into flippers for swimming under water." Faith explained, reading the definition off of their phone.  
"Wait a second, did you just explain something to the boys without trying to permanently scar them?" I asked, pretending to be shocked.  
"I guess I did." They shrugged, "I suppose that spending time with mother hen has changed me for the worst."  
"How dare you speak to me that way?" I retorted, failing to hold back the ever-growing smirk on my face. "I am your mother." I ended up bursting into laughter, the others soon joining me. 

We spent a good 45 minutes in the gift shop, which I ended up spending over $100 at. While most of us ended up buying a usual knickknack or two, John decided to purchase a four foot tall/wide stuffed turtle, which was on sale since it wasn't selling. I raised an eyebrow at his choice, but went along with it anyway. 

Exhausted, we slowly walked back to the car, laughing about the things that had happened that day. The car ride was quiet, KG, Aaron, and Laf falling asleep on the way, a few others beginning to nod off as well. I quietly chuckled at the sight, focusing on the road. I had tuned out the conversation that was happening in the back. Well, I did until the phrase, "We were the Southern Mother Fucking Democratic Republicans." popped up from Thomas.  
"What are the 'Southern Mother Fucking Democratic Republicans?'" I asked, holding in maniacal giggles, as not to disturb the others.  
"It's what Jemmy, Aaron, and I used to call ourselves. Specifically when John Adams was running for president." He replied, grinning at my reaction to the group's nickname.  
"Oh, wait a minute.. I remember that being in one of my college textbooks. It was talking about you forming the Democratic-Republican party. So, that quote exists..."  
"My God. I wasn't expect that." He mumbled in slight amusement, the rest being astonishment. The rest of the ride was silent, not a bad silence necessarily. It was a needed one, especially after the craziness of our day. 

Soon enough, I pulled into the drive way. Everyone was reluctant to get out of the car, but we did. We went to bed immediately, mumbling our "good nights", and went to bed. I was about to fall asleep, but suddenly my phone began to ring. I squinted to see that it was my landlord. Confused, I answered, hoping that it wouldn't be bad news.  
"Hello?" I asked, slightly concerned.  
"Hello, Ms. (Y/N). I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you..." She began. Goddamnit.  
"What's wrong?" I mumbled, not wanting to know what was coming.  
"I'm sorry to say that you're being evicted."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. High school just started and I was thinking:  
> "I'm just gonna take this time to get used to the school, as exams don't start for another few m-"  
> THEN BOOM INTERIMS  
> I THOUGHT I WAS SAFE  
> BUT NO  
> HELL HAS BEGUN  
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> PS: Big thanks to Olivia! She helped me come up with the next chunk of plot.

"Evicted, but why?!" I demanded, panicking. We didn't have the time or the money to move.  
"I'm afraid that you've exceeded the tenant limit quite a bit ago. I mean, you could make your other roommates leave and you could stay...?" The landlord, Mrs. Hudson offered. She really was a sweet lady, but she was just doing her job.  
Kicking the boys out wasn't an option, especially with their lack of knowledge about the real world. They wouldn't last the week. I guess it was time to say goodbye to my old apartment. "I can't kick them out Mrs. H. They're my family now." I replied as if it was the obvious thing on the planet. Although, I did a double-take on my words. I had only known these guys for a week or so. But yet, they felt more like the happy family I never had.  
"I know. I'm so sorry, (Y/N). If I had a choice in the matter, I would let you stay."  
"It's okay," I lied, "I'm graduating in a few weeks, so I was planning on moving anyway. When do you need us out?"  
"Thursday morning is the latest I can push it, my dear." I looked over at my calendar to see that it was Monday night, giving us two days to get packed.  
"Thursday..." I thought for a moment, "Yeah, we can do that."  
"Alright, I hope to be talking to you soon. Good night, dear." She hung up before I could reply. I sighed, shakily, throwing my phone onto the bed. My mind was buzzing with 100's of different panicked thoughts that I couldn't process, but one stood out from the rest. 

How was I supposed to tell the guys? 

After an hour of thinking, I decided that I wasn't going to be able to sleep for a while, seeing as it was already 1:00am. I thought about calling Faith, who had gone home a few hours before. Yeah, it was late, but I needed to make temporary living arrangements before it was considered last minute. Also, I remembered that their sleep schedule is practically nonexistent, so I punched their number in and called.  
As expected, they picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"  
"Faith, I've got really bad news, and I'm gonna need some help." I began. I wasn't sure how to word what was coming.  
"What's wrong?" They asked, sounding slightly more awake.  
"We're being evicted." I stated, nervously.  
"What? What happened??" They demanded.  
"Apparently, we have surpassed the tenant limit by quite a bit. Mrs. Hudson tried to find a way that we could stay, but there was nothing."  
"Do you need a place to stay? My condo is big enough for all of us." They offered, their hidden mom mode kicking in. They may have teased me for it all the time, but they were just as bad when it was needed.  
"If it isn't too much to ask, could we? We have to be out by Thursday." I queried.  
"Of course you can, dummy! How about packing? You need help with that?"  
"I think we're good with that, but you can come over if you want."  
"I might just take you up on that."  
"Awesome. Thanks Faith." I said, gratefully. "Oh, and get some sleep. You're practically an insomniac at this point."  
"Fine, MOM. Good night." They joked.  
"Good night." I responded, hanging up the call. I definitely felt a lot better than I had before, knowing I had Faith as my inevitable safety net. I had no clue what I'd do without them. I laid back down, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

***

I woke up around 8:00 the next morning to a clatter in the kitchen, the smoke alarm following in suit. I groaned, grabbing the fire extinguisher and rushing down the stairs. As expected, there was a small fire at the stove. I used the fire extinguisher to put it out. I then turned towards the men hiding behind me.  
"What the hell happened?" I demanded, coolly.  
Everyone was hesitant to answer, but KG soon exclaimed, "HERCULES DID IT!!!" and ran out of the room. I raised an eyebrow at his behavior then just shook my head, amusedly, turning towards Herc.  
"What happened?" I inquired.  
"I'm sorry, the guys and I were trying to make breakfast this morning, thinking we knew how, seeing that you did it every morning. Then, after waiting for about five minutes, these..." Herc trailed off.  
"Alarms." I added.  
"Yeah, the alarms went off and the fire started.." He kept his gaze dead set on the ground.  
"We're really sorry, Miss (Y/N)." John added. I glared at them for a moment, just to make them believe that I was angry with them, but then I couldn't help myself. My composure burst and giggles took over.  
"Don't worry about it, honestly. You should've seen the first time I tried using the broiler! I put a bagel in there and set the timer for 10 minutes. Once I opened the oven, all I saw was fire and the bagels which were as black as charcoal!" I reassured. (a/n: this is a true story haha). This seemed to relieve the men who began chuckling along with me. After a few minutes of giggling, I spoke up once more. "I can teach you guys, so you don't have to wait for me in the mornings." I offered, as I was usually one of the last people up. There was a murmur of agreements and nodding. 

Everything started off pretty well, no one managed to break any of the dishes, but then once it was time to put the ingredients in, all hell broke loose. Alex decided it would be funny to flick some flour onto Thomas' cheek, ending with the taller of the two chucking a whole handful at Alex. This went back and forth before the flour was confiscated by James, who handed it back to me. I made sure to hide it in a spot where no one knew. The enemies were disappointed by this, but soon found a messier substitute: eggs. Soon enough, I had to shoo them out of the kitchen, forcing them to shower. After that, everything went smoothly, the boys realizing their mistakes as we went along. I set the pancakes on the table, as Thomas had gotten out of the shower. I realized that this was probably my best opportunity to tell them about the eviction. 

Everyone sat down, immediately immersing themselves in conversation. I looked down at the table, nervously playing with my thumbs. What if they got mad? What if they felt like they had to leave because of this? These endless questions filled my head, as the tears filled my eyes, and I zoned out for what felt like hours before I felt a hand on mine. I gasped, looking up to see that the hand belonged to George, and everyone was looking at me with concern in their eyes.  
"(Y/N). What's wrong?" James asked, cautiously.  
"I-I'm fine. It's just that I'm supposed to tell you guys something, but I'm really nervous, because its bad news..." I babbled.  
"What happened, mon cher?" Lafayette questioned.  
"We're being evicted. We need to be out of here by Thursday." I announced, and the room went dead silent.  
After a good two minutes, Alex finally spoke up, furious. "They can't just kick us out for no good reason! We didn't do anything! Ooooh, just wait until I get my hands on the landlord. I'll write under a pseudonym, you'll see what I can do to them!!" He fumed.  
"Alexander, please. Calm down. The last thing we need right now is to make the landlord angry with us." Aaron said, then he turned towards me. "Is there a reason we're being evicted, (Y/N)?"  
"Uh... Yeah. First of all, this isn't the landlord's fault. She has to do this, because it's her job. She has no choice. Secondly, this isn't your fault, even if it may seem that way. It's not." I rambled. "We're being evicted because we've surpassed the tenant limit by what the landlord has dubbed as 'quite a bit.'"  
"(Y/N)... If you're having to move out of your own home because of us, we can leave." George offered, solemnly.  
"No, no! Like I said, it's not your fault. I'm not gonna kick you guys out. Until I can find a new house, we're just going to be staying with Faith for a few weeks. I was planning on having us move after I graduate, which is in a few weeks. We're gonna be okay." I reassured.  
"Wait, you're 22, right?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah, why?" I answered.  
"How are you just graduating? I thought you graduated at 19..." He replied, confused.  
"Oh, so you start elementary school at the age of 5. You stay there until your seventh year, which we dub 6th grade. From that onto 8th grade is middle school. After that, you start high school, which is 9th grade to 12th grade. After you graduate high school at the age of 18, you go to college. You can either get an Associate's Degree, which is two years of college. Or you can get a Bachelor's degree, like I did, which is four years of college. Other than that, eight years is a doctorate. So, it would make sense that I'd graduate at 22." I finished. (a/n: I'm sorry if this is wrong for you. This is just how school works for me.) 

"What is your emploi, if I may ask?" Laf inquired. (Emploi=job)  
"Well... It's kind of hard to explain.." I mumbled.  
"To swim around and look pretty, basically." Faith replied, a smirk growing on their face.  
"When did you even get here?" I asked, "I swear to God, that door never opened..."  
"You gave me a key. I plan to use it to my advantage while I still can." They teased.  
"Touché."  
"Faith, what did you mean when you said she just 'swims around and looks pretty'?" Aaron asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah. She's a mermaid." She deadpanned.  
"Faith!" I whined, hitting her lightly. Yeah, I was a mermaid actresses at the aquarium, explaining why I knew the layout so well. I loved my job, but I felt that the boys would judge me if I told them. Also, they are pretty cute, causing me to be pretty insecure about my body. Therefore, I made Faith promise not to say anything to the boys just yet. I wanted to tell them once I was ready.  
Thomas scoffed, "Mermaids aren't real."  
"Even if they were, I'm afraid we can't take your word. You've stretched the truth about everything else, so why not this?" George questioned, disbelievingly.  
Faith just shrugged, stealing a sip of my coffee. "Fine. Just you wait." The boys looked at each other, but left it alone. 

***

 

The next few hours were spent packing boxes and cleaning the house spotless. Although, after a while, we were all beginning to become pretty dizzy from the cleaning chemical fumes. I decided that it would be best to take a break and grab some lunch.  
"Hey guys, get your shoes on. We're gonna grab some lunch. The fumes are getting pretty bad in here." I announced, slipping on my converses.  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Thomas replied. He stood up and walked towards me, but he stumbled. He began to fall, but I managed to catch before he could hit the ground.  
"Yeah, it's probably a bad idea to get shitface high off of Clorox fumes. Although, it seems it's too late for Mr. Jefferson here." Faith joked, patting Thomas on the back. Everyone chuckled, except Thomas, whose cheeks were a bright red. 

A few minutes later, we walked down the road to Subway, but we were soon stopped by a little girl, no more than 5 or 6, with her mother.  
"Mommy! Mommy, look! It's the mermaid lady! Hi mermaid lady!!!" The girl shouted excitedly. Grinning at the girl's enthusiasm, I couldn't help but wave back. The boys looked startled. Had Faith really been right? They didn't have time to discuss, because soon enough, we were walking into the restaurant. We ordered our food and picked a booth to sit in. I decided to sit next to KG, Laf sliding in after me.  
"... So that's the story of how Faith got so drunk that they started screaming at a mushroom to 'GROW MARIO GROW!!!'" I finished, resulting in hearty laughter from everyone at the table. I checked my phone to see that it was already 4:00pm. "What do you guys say, we get back to the apartment and get some more progress done on packing?" I proposed. Faith and the guys nodded in agreement and we made our way back to apartment, dreading the chore of packing. But, I suppose it wasn't so bad with my friends by my side.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have just a few things to say before the chapter begins:  
> A) So, who would you guys want the reader to spend more time with? (Vote in the comments down below, one vote per person).  
> 1). Alex  
> 2). John  
> 3). Lafayette  
> 4.) Hercules  
> 5.) Gwash  
> 6.) Thomas  
> 7.) James  
> 8.) Aaron  
> 9.) KGIII  
> B.) K so I just wanted to tell you guys that there is this girl in my science class and she literally just pulled out bird food from her backpack and started eating it. The teacher was so confused so he asked her what the hell she was doing, and she just responded with: "It's good, you should try it sometime." and just popped some more into her mouth. High school's fuckin' weird, you guys. Would you guys want me to put a little anecdote before each chapter of the crazy stuff that happens at my school each week? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to comment suggestions and criticism down below.

The next two days were spent packing, which soon became a dreaded task in itself, but luckily, it was over soon. It hadn't taken nearly as long to unpack our belongings in Faith's house. Although, all good things must come to an end. I had taken a week off of work, and I couldn't use anymore vacation days. It was time for me to go back to work. However, I still planned on keeping my job a secret from the boys, being terrified of what they would think. Faith agreed to keep it under wraps. I will say, I was surprised that they didn't pull any of their usual antics, so I knew they were planning something. I looked at the clock on my phone, only to see that I was going to be late for work, if I didn't hurry up. I grabbed my keys, said good-bye to the boys and I was out the door, on my way to the aquarium. 

FAITH P.O.V

Hah, she probably thought I would keep it under wraps, like I promised, without any tricks. NOPE. She had no reason to be scared of what the boys would think about her being a mermaid, and I was gonna prove it. I thought it would be pretty cool, being her tail designer and everything, and if one of them decided to be assholes about it, I'd smack them. I doubted they wouldn't approve though, being the sweethearts they are. Especially Lafayette. 

He was just so perfect. He was smart, good-looking, passionate, and was a complete gentleman. I will admit, I fell for him pretty hard. How could you not though? Yeah, we've only had a few conversations during the duration of their time in 2017, but I became really nervous when I'm talking to me. (Y/N) finds this adorable, considering how "confident" I can be. Anyways, this isn't the time for me to be sorting out my feelings, considering that we'd miss (Y/N)'s first show if we didn't hurry.  
"HEY, GET YOUR SHOES ON, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES! WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP!" I shouted throughout the house, earning a few groans in reply. I smirked, knowing that today would be a good day. 

***

The boys were confused to say the least when they figured out that we were driving back to the aquarium. They began to pummel me with questions, which I ignored. I parked in the parking-lot and we noticed that the line wrapped halfway around the building to enter. I knew that the men noticed this, because there was a series groan and swears from the other members of the car. I chuckled, and got out of the car. I decided to text Michael, (Y/N)'s coworker to see if he could get us in. 

F: Hey, you doing security today?  
M: Yeah, why? Please don't tell me to meet you in the alley-way, so you can pretend to sell me drugs again. I almost got fired from last time...  
F: Who says I was pretending?  
F: JK, I'm trying to get me and some friends in to see (Y/N)'s show. Can you get us in?  
M: Meet me in the back. 

I beckoned the revolutionaries to follow me, and we skipped the line, much to the dismay the people who were waiting. I noticed Michael right away, him being 5'11 and all. Not only that, he had this afro type hairstyle, but it was in shape of a square, and it stuck up about 3 or 4 inches. Ergo, he wasn't that hard to find. We made our way into the backdoor, Michael flinching a bit as I passed by. I loved the fact that he was nervous of me. Yes, I did pretend to be a dealer and sell him drugs, but that was ONLY ONCE. Fine, twice, but still. He left immediately after, knowing I knew where to find (Y/N). I rolled my eyes at his paranoia, but we continued on anyway.

After 10 minutes of walking around the building, we finally entered the mermaid area, and just in time too. The lights had dimmed and the show had begun. The boys were confused, as we had never taken them to this area before. They began asking questions, loudly, and I shushed them, pointing to the tanks. A few moments later, the children in front of us had begun to squeal in excitement, alarming me to (Y/N)'s arrival. She swam downwards in the tank, doing a few flips and poses as she went along. The boys, specifically John, squealed.  
"Oh my God! It's (Y/N)!" John exclaimed, but was quickly shushed by the fellow audience. There was a toddler, no older than 2 or 3, jumping up and down excitedly in front of the glass. (Y/N) saw this and swam down towards her. She waved at the little girl and placed her hand on the glass. The child put her hand on the glass, meeting (Y/N)'s. This earned an "Awww" out of everybody, but soon enough, (Y/N) had to swim back up to get some air, as she hated the machines that would take their place. As she swam back down, she finally noticed me and the boys, who were either slack-jawed or grinning like idiots. She froze for a moment, fighting the urge to glare at me, but then she took one look at the boys and smiled. It was obvious that they were having a good time, therefore easing her nerves. She waved at the boys, blowing a kiss at them. Then, she began interacting with the turtle, who had been swimming in the tank, taking occasional breaks on one of the smooth rocks below. Another 15 minutes or so passed of her doing tricks and interacting with the before she swam back to the surface, not coming back. The guys were confused until a voice over the intercom came on telling everyone that (Y/N) was at the surface, ready for autographs and pictures. I knew we'd have to wait an hour or two before we'd get to see her, so I decided that we should go get lunch. The boys were bummed out by this, but complied anyway. 

We spent the next hour in the Rainforest Café, which everyone seemed to enjoy. I ended up sitting in between Laf and Aaron. I ended up talking about different books, in which I learned that the boys had never read Harry Potter. I was offended, but I guess it made sense. I mean the Sorcerer's Stone wasn't published until 1997, that being 200 years after they had died. I made a mental note to talk to (Y/N) about that, as she was just as much of a Potterhead as I was, which was saying a lot. Suddenly, Laf tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned my attention to him.  
"Everything alright, Baguette?" I asked, testing out a new nickname for him.  
His face brightened at the nickname, "Oui, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful today, mon cher." He complimented, making my cheeks go as red as a tomato. Was I? I looked at my band t-shirt and ripped jeans in doubt.  
"You're not so bad yourself, Frenchie." I flirted back, unable to hold back a smile. We went back and forth like this for a few more minutes before I checked the time on my phone, seeing that the line should be almost over by now. I paid, and led the boys to the upper level of the aquarium. 

As suspected, there was only a few people left: two parents with their child, a dad with his daughter, and a couple of teens. (Y/N) was sitting on top of a rock with the turtle, currently answering questions about her tail design, and I smirked. I was her tail designer, after all. She went through a few more questions and a couple of selfies, but the wait wasn't too long. It was finally our turn and the boys ran up to her, pummeling her with questions and prodding her tail. (John ran over to the turtle first, but still). Security noticed this and ran over, but (Y/N) dismissed them, telling them that they were with her.  
"See?" I said, walking over to the group, "I'm not entirely full of bull-shittery. Just most of time." I turned towards (Y/N), "You did pretty good out there, Ariel."  
"Aw, gee thanks, Flounder." She teased.  
"Excuse me? I am not a Flounder, how dare you? I'm definitely a Sebastian." I retorted jokingly.  
"Don't get over zealous, here... FLOUNDER."

***

(Y/N) p.o.v

"So, what did you guys think?" I asked, as we walked out of the aquarium  
"(Y/N), that was amazing! Why didn't you tell us sooner??" Alex replied, enthusiastically.  
"Well... I just got scared that you guys wouldn't approve, I guess. I suppose I was wrong, thankfully." I explained, relieved.  
"That's ridiculous. We'll support you through anything, (Y/N), you know that." Herc reassured, slinging an arm over my shoulder as we walked up to the car.  
"Thanks Herc." We entered the car, but before I started up my engine, my phone went off. I picked it up to see that I had an event scheduled for tomorrow. Labor Day. I smirked, because I always went on an annual camping trip with Faith during Labor Day weekend. I nudged them with my elbow, as they averted them gaze to me. I showed them the event on my phone and we shared a knowing grin, leaving the boys in confusion as we drove back home to prepare for our surprise road trip.


	10. A/N: Voting

This is just a reminder to those of you who haven't voted for who the reader should end up with to go vote! I've decided to close voting on Friday 9/15. The next chapter should be up in a day or two, maybe today if I'm speedy enough. Thanks again!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I had like 5 tests/exams this week. Another little anecdote for this week is that in student council, we recently formed our homecoming committees and I'm in decorations, but that isn't the point. One of my best friends, who we shall dub John, was elected as the head of the snacks committee. As a reaction jumped up on his chair and screamed "SNACKS!!!" at the top of his lungs. Student council is great, guys. Anyways, the results for the voting are in and the winner is...
> 
> Alex!
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy and as always, don't be afraid to leave suggestions down below!

"So, where are we going?" Hercules asked me as I finished packing my suitcase.  
"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." I replied, as I threw the last of the bags into the trunk. It was finally time to embark on our trip to Wyoming. We probably could have picked a better and closer spot, but we decided to take the 30 hour road trip, being that it was our first camping spot and we wanted it to be the boys' as well. Obviously, the boys were a bit agitated about the length of the trip, we all were, but quite curious. Clearly, camping for fun wasn't really a thing until after they died, so they wanted to try it. Also, I may have left out the fact that I was bringing my jet skis out with us, which would definitely be a hilarious surprise. The guys hadn't really been on any vehicles, except for my car and Faith's motorcycle. However, Laf going on it, in order to prove his bravery to his "Mon Cher", ended up screeching and convincing everybody else that it was a "piège de la mort". (Death trap). Honestly, the pining between the two is unbearable. They flirt back and forth, but every time that we try and hook them up, they always go into this awkward silence. It could be considered a form of torture. Although, we had one last idea. I ended up packing five tents, one being large enough to fit 3, the rest fitting 2. We planned to force Laf and Faith to share one of the smaller tents. Meanwhile, John, Aaron, and Herc shared the bigger tent, Thomas and James shared one, KG and George, and I shared with Alex. This was a bit surprising, as I thought that Alex would want to camp with what we dubbed the "Hamilsquad", but he insisted on sharing with me, not that I minded. He was actually a really sweet guy, I was already really good friends with him. 

The first few hours of the ride was surprisingly entertaining. Faith lended the boys her computer to watch the sequel to Finding Nemo, Finding Dory. It was full of comments of the boys crying during the separation/reunion of Dory and her parents and Alex constantly dubbing Thomas as Becky, ending in never-ending laughter from each time it happened. Just after the fourth hour, soon after entering Pennsylvania, everyone became restless and fidgety; I was no exception to this. Also, we had to use one of Herc's bandanas to restrain Alex, because he insisted on peeing in a bottle, because he couldn't hold it in. I guess that's the consequence to drinking four cups of coffee before we left. Honestly, the man lives on coffee. One time, he made this deadly energy drink consisting of three 5-hour energies, coffee, Dayquil, and Nyquil. I had 911 on speed-dial. Anyway, we decided to pull over at nearest truck stop. The moment I pulled the car over, half of the boys launched themselves out of the car, darting towards the truck stop. I chuckled at their behavior, following after them, praying that they wouldn't do something stupid. 

I entered the truck stop to see that everyone had split up, the only one in sight being KG, playing with the slushy machine. I chuckled at the British man and made my way over to him.  
"Hey KG, Whatcha doin'?" I asked.  
"Oh, hello, Lady (Y/N). I was trying to figure out how to operate this piece of machinery..." He replied, distractedly, pressing all of the buttons except for the right ones.  
"First of all, I've told you: call me (Y/N). No one is that formal in the modern world. And this is a slushy machine." I said, patting my altar of slush. In return, KG looked at me confusedly. "Here, let me show you. What flavor do you want?" I questioned, to which, after a few moments of deciding, he ended up choosing cherry. I showed him which lever to push in, and the little hack where you put the lid on and fill it all the way up. (A/N: This may seem excessive, but not enough people do this. GET YOUR MONEY'S WORTH, KIDS!) I handed him the frozen beverage and after just one sip, his eyes lit up.  
"This... This is delicious!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you show us this sooner???"  
"I don't know, it probably would've been a-"  
"LINOLIUM ISLES THAT I LOVE TO GET LOST IN. I PRAY AT MY ALTAR OF SLUSH, YEAH, I LIVE FOR THAT SWEET FROZEN RUUUUUUSH!!! FREEZE YOUR BRAAAAAAIN!!" Faith screeched from the opposite side of the store.  
"That's probably why I didn't." I comment, seeing my best friend dance around the truck stop. "HEY, WE AREN'T EVEN IN A 7/11, DUMMY!"  
"I DON'T CARE!" They screamed in reply. "SUCK ON THAT STRAW, GET LOST IN THE PAIN!"  
"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave." An employee asked her calmly.  
"Faith, go wait in the car." I requested. The only thing they replied with was more of Freeze Your Brain, as they walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, only to hear a roaring group of laughter from behind me. The remainder of the boys had apparently witness Faith's performance and found it hilarious, which it was. After a few more minutes of giggling, we grabbed our snacks, don't worry, I grabbed Faith's too. 

On our way back to the car, Laf decided to lead conversation and tell us the story about how he immigrated to America, against the king's orders, disguised as a pregnant woman. (A/N: THIS IS A TRUE STORY). Although, he became so caught up in his story, that he walked into a pole stabilizing the truck stop. He did it pretty hard, too. You could hear the thunk of his head against the metal. We helped him up, noticing that he had a small cut on his forehead, already beginning to bruise. I hissed in sympathy, seeing as he swayed on his feet a bit.  
"Poteaux de stupide... Mon Dieu, je crois que je vois double, cela ne peut pas être bon." He grumbled, under his breath. (Stupid posts... My God, I think I see double, this cannot be good.) He staggered to the car, while the rest of us followed closely behind, as he refused our help. We got into the car, and as expected, Faith freaked about Laf's head. They immediately went into mother hen mode and grabbed the first aid kit out of the trunk.  
"Mon Cher, please. I'm fine. 'Tis only a flesh wound." He quoted, jokingly. However, this didn't seem to faze them.  
"Quiet, Frenchie. I'm helping whether you like it or not." They replied. I sighed, hitting my head against the seat. God, those two were so oblivious! I got over it and started the car, making sure to drive carefully, so that Faith didn't mess up any of her Grey's Anatomy level medical procedure. 

***

I ended up driving for another 11 hours, and due to Faith's demanding that I take a break and the exhaustion wearing on me, I swapped out with them. I crawled into the back, sitting against the window and next to Alex. He was typing on my laptop, what I'm going to guess is another letter to one of New York's representatives about his 100's of ideas about things that would improve the nation. Before I knew it, the peaceful darkness from the outside and the familiar, yet oddly soothing sounds of Alex's fingers tapping against the key board, both led to my eyes growing heavier and heavier. Soon enough, my consciousness began ebbing away and my thoughts started to blur. My body began to sink and I succumbed to the darkness filling my vision, not even realizing that a familiar scent of cologne began drowning my senses. This was the last thing I needed before I was officially dead to the world for the time being...

***  
ALEX'S P.O.V  
***

I was in the middle of writing another letter to Lee Zeldin about a financial plan, only a small one though, that I had come up with during the ride, when I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder. I looked over to see that (Y/N) had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and I began to blush like a madman. I had developed feelings for her during my time in 2017. She was just so beautiful, selfless and kind. She had such a great sense of humor, beautiful laugh, a gorgeous smile, and she was insanely intelligent. Around her, I just feel so helpless. The smile that spread across my face soon halted in it's pace, as I noticed Faith glaring daggers at me through the rearview mirror. That got me thinking: Could I even act on my feelings for her? Faith definitely wouldn't approve, and chaos would ensue, considering they're such an important person in (Y/N)'s life. (Y/N) buried her head deeper into my neck, and I sighed, closing the lid to the computer. I would think this over, but for now, I needed sleep. Even Eliza couldn't coax me into taking a break this easily, which I regretted. I wouldn't mess up this time. I wouldn't let myself. As expected, I soon began slipping away, thinking about (Y/N) as unconsciousness struck me, whilst I faded away from the world.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> 1). Happy birthday to Olivia! Thanks for sticking with me throughout it's clusterfuck course of these two months! I hope I can get to know you more, as you seem like a lovely person so far!  
> 2.) I'm officially taking requests for one-shots! I'll be making a separate story for those, so feel free to put requests for those in the comments below and I'll get to those ASAP!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, and as always, don't be afraid to post suggestions in the comments below! Love you guys!

(Y/N) P.O.V

The light shining in through the car window, into my eyes, was enough to draw me from my sleep. I was about to sit up, but then I felt a weight resting on top of my head. I looked up into the rearview mirror to see that it was Alex's head and that I was resting my head on his shoulder. I internally face palmed, knowing I must have fallen asleep on his shoulder. Although, I couldn't ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I figured that I should take advantage of this and get a few more minutes of sl-  
"RISE AND SHINE, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Faith yelled from the driver seat. This scared me, leading me to jump 10 feet off the seat, then I collided head first with Alex. We both yelped, rubbing our foreheads.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Faith scared the living hell out of me and-" I apologized, rapidly.   
"No, no. It's my fault. I shouldn't have had my head on top of yours." He replied, sheepishly.   
"Stop the apology war, you two." Faith said, jokingly. "You sound like two people who don't know whether to go left or right to pass each other in the shopping aisle. Anyway, we're getting McDonald's for breakfast, even though its 9:00, but through the drive through, because this trip is taking too damn long. Oh, and (Y/N), are you feeling up to driving? I need a break."  
"Yeah. How long was I out?" I asked.   
"Let's see... We switched out around at 1:00ish, so about 10 hours."  
"Oh, wow. Sorry about that..."  
"No, don't worry about it. You needed it." They replied, shooting me a smile through the rear-view mirror. "But, in return I want food, so we're stopping by McDonald's."  
"Faith, I love McDonald's as much as the next person, but it's too damn early to consume pure grease." I grimaced at the thought.   
"Nonsense. There's no such thing as 'too early for McDonald's.'" They said, pulling up to the drive-through. 

***  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!" They shrieked from the passenger's seat, scaring me into swerving the car. However, I quickly managed to get back under control.  
"What happened??" I asked, concerned.   
"OUR ORANGE PRESIDENT BANNED TRANSGENDERS FROM THE MILITARY BECAUSE THEY'RE 'TOO EXPENSIVE!' WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS??" They ranted. (A/N: I know this was a while ago, but this takes place a few weeks ago and it's still pissing me off, so here you go!)  
"Faith, calm down. Freaking out won't do any good." I consoled, although I was growing angrier at the ban.   
"I take it that this president is rather unpopular?" George inquired from the back of the van.   
"Oh boy." I grumbled. I had avoided telling the guys about Trump, knowing they would freak out.   
"Extremely. He has made sexual comments against women, he's calling for construction of a wall at the border of Mexico to stop immigration, and he is just an over-all racist and sexist." They rambled, furiously.   
"I'm sorry, what?" Alex asked, nearing his last nerve. He knew that politics were bad these days, but not this bad.   
"I know!!" The two of them then began ranting about politics for about a half hour, only being stopped by a bee landing on Faith's window, which was rolled down. "YA LIKE JAZZ?! WAIT, (Y/N) DON'T ROLL IT UP!! NOOO!!!"

***

After another few hours, we had finally arrived in the park, I began to drive up the mountain leading to our camping spot. However, I had to slam on my brakes as a doe had crossed the path, being followed by a few of her babies. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. The ones who were still awake were confused as to why I stopped the car, but soon enough, the car was filled with hushed "Awww"s and "They're so cute!". A couple of the guys wanted to go pet the doe, (COUGH *john* COUGH), but I didn't think that it was a good idea to interfere with the wildlife, so we just waited for them to cross. It took another 5 minutes to drive up the mountain and to get to the camp spot, but we were finally there.   
"ABOUT FUCKING TIME! WE SHOULD'VE JUST TAKEN A PLANE!" Faith exclaimed as they leaped out of the car, waking everyone in the process. I chuckled, stretching my legs, relieved that the drive was finally over. The guys eagerly jumped out of the car, sick of being crowded so closely together. It was around 1:00PM, and it was bright and sunny outside, but luckily not too hot. First thing first, we had to set up the tents, which should've been pretty simple. 

Or so we thought. 

See, we had this fantastic idea that we should let the boys set their own tents up, excluding Laf and Alex, seeing as that would be rude to have hem set it up by themselves even though we'd be using them too. We thought it would be a good learning experience. HOO BOY I WAS VERY WRONG! It wasn't that bad, at first. I just kind of tuned the arguing commencing behind me and focused on getting the job done, humming Walls Could Talk by Halsey.   
After a couple minutes, Alex spoke up. "I think you have a lovely singing voice, (Y/N)." He complimented, a faint blush painting his cheeks.   
I smiled at his comment, butterflies buzzing around in my stomach. "Thanks, Alex." I replied, genuinely. He nodded and he turned around, tangling himself up into the tent.   
"Uh, can I get a little help here?" He asked, sheepishly. I giggled, walking over to help untangle him. 

About ten minutes after that, Herc, John, and Aaron managed to get lost underneath their tent, which was at this point a mess of poles and the main tent piece. I chuckled as one of them twirled, falling over, and taking everyone else with them. This happened repeatedly for about 45 minutes after that, before they gave up, wanting to take a break. Luckily, we got a spot that was right next to the lake, so after changing into our swimsuits, we just walked into the beach. Needless to say, the boys were entranced with it. John ran into the water while Aaron jumped 10 feet in the air from the change in temperature. I giggled at their reactions to the beach, however, I could feel a pair of eyes on me while I was in my bathing suit. I turned to see it was Alex. I blushed and waved, and he immediately snapped out of it and waved back. 

I told the boys to stay there while Faith and I drove the jet-skis to the docking area. It was a peaceful drive, the only sounds coming from the radio, LA Devotee, which was suspicious considering that Faith is such a loud and excited person.   
"Hey, you okay?" I asked, turning towards them to see that they were gazing off out the window.   
"You know he likes you, right?" They blurted out of the blue.   
I paused for a moment, startled at the comment. "Who?"   
"Hamilton. He can't keep his eyes off you. You haven't noticed?" They asked, coldly.   
"No... He wouldn't-"  
"I would advise you to stay away from him, (Y/N). You know the shit he's done. Who's to say he won't fuck up again?" They advised, finally meeting my gaze.   
"He's changed, Faith. You how badly he's trying to redeem himself. I don't understand why you still hate him so much."   
"I don't feel like I have to justify why I do." They looked down, "Just be careful, alright?"  
"Yeah, okay. I'll be careful." I replied, and they showed the slightest smile.   
"Now, let's get this show on the road!" They exclaimed, aggressively pointing out the windshield. I chuckled, speeding up. 

Zipping up our lifejackets, we parked the car, Faith agreeing to pick it up later. We boarded the jet-skis and we were off. As the wind blew through my hair and I flew through the water, I knew that today was going to be a good day.


	13. A/N: REQUEST PROMPTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I found a set of prompts online, (if I'm not allowed to reuse this, please tell me and I'll take it down ASAP) and I thought it would be a good idea to form oneshots off of. I found two sets of prompts, angsty and fluffy. So, if you guys want to request, leave the name(s) of the characters you want, (I do all characters except James Reynolds, Charles Lee, and Samuel Seabury), whether it's section A and B, and the prompt and I'll come up with something! Love ya guys!

A:

1) “When it happens to you enough you just learn to pick up on it.”  
2) “It’s okay. I’m used to it.”  
3) “I didn’t like you anyway.”  
4) “Get out and don’t come back.”  
5) “You’re everything to me, yet I’m nothing to you.”  
6) “Please can we just talk this out?”  
7) “There is nothing more we can do.”  
8) “Stay with me!”  
9) “Don’t look at me like that.”  
10) “You know damn well why things are the way they are.”  
11) “I never meant to fall in love with you.”  
12) “Let go.”  
13) “I hate you, but I think I hate myself more.”  
14) “Look at me! C'mon, don’t do this!”  
15) “I regret it all.”  
16) “No. Don’t you dare shut me out!”  
17) “You mean so much to me. Please let me help.”  
18) “We can never start agian.”  
19) “You’re gonna make it, just stay awake.”  
20) “I promised myself I wouldn’t let anyone break my heart, yet here you are.”

B:

1 - “You didn’t have to scare me like that.”  
2 - “I just want to let you know that I love you. A lot. Never forget that.”  
3 - “I can’t believe you, sometimes.”  
4 - “A cup of coffee would be nice.”  
5 - “You’re one of the most important things in my life.”  
6 - “Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.”  
7 - “You didn’t have to do this, you know.”  
8 - “You’re lucky you’re cute, because your taste in music is awful.”  
9 - “I wish I never met you.”  
10 - “No, I love you too much to let you walk away like this.”  
11 - “Need some help?”  
12 - “If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”  
13 - “Tell me what you’re thinking right now.”  
14 - “Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.”  
15 - “If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought.”  
16 - “There’s nothing to be scared of, okay? I’m right here.”  
17 - “I like spending time with you.”  
18 - “I promise I’ll always be there for you. No matter what. You’re not alone anymore.”  
19 - “What? No, I never said that…”  
20 - “Don’t tell me what to do.”  
21 - “They’re wrong about you.”  
22 - “I can make you some tea or something? Read you a story. Lie down in bed.”  
23 - “Hey, at least the stars are beautiful tonight, right?”  
24 - “I never want you to feel like you’re not good enough.”  
25 - “You don’t have to do that. Really.”  
26 - “We should go out more often. You’ve been so busy lately. It’s like we never have fun anymore.”  
27 - “Sorry. You’re just…really adorable.”  
28 - “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”  
29 - “You’re not nearly as smart as you think you are.”  
30 - “You smell nice.”  
31 - “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
32 - “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”  
33 - “It’s too hot.”  
34 - “It’s 2am. Go back to sleep.”  
35 - “You wanna bet?”  
36 - “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”  
37 - “You’re stuck with me, like it or not.”  
38 - “You just feel really good. Soft and warm…”  
39 - “I don’t want to leave you just yet. It wouldn’t feel right.”  
40 - “It’s just hard for me to forgive you after everything that’s happened.”


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The series on my account is where the requested oneshots are being posted! I have two done so far and plenty to come. I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to leave suggestions below! Love ya guys!

Needless to say, the boys about shit their pants when they saw us driving back to the beach, as we had kept the jet-skis a secret from the guys. I chuckled when they grouped together, whispering questions as to what the fuck we were riding.   
As we pulled up, I shouted, "Which one of you wants to go first?" They immediately started shoving each other forward, 'sacrificing each other to a painful death' as Thomas called it. Although, after a few moments of arguing our two lover boys stepped forward.   
"We will do it!" Laf exclaimed, patting Alex on the back. The both of them had nervous smiles on their faces. I looked to Faith, who averted their glare from Alex and shrugged at me.   
"Hop on then, boys!" I replied, patting the room behind me. I prayed that Alex would be getting on behind me, as I wanted Faith and Laf to get some quality time together, but I turned around to see Faith whispering something to Laf, and he began to approach me. Not that I'm complaining, I wanted to hang out with him more, anyway, but I couldn't help but be nervous as to what Faith was planning. As they decided to sit with Alex, which is something they wouldn't do over their dead body, at the moment, really confused me. "Hey, Frenchie!" I greeted, confused. "I thought you were riding with Faith?"  
"Non, mon ami. I wanted to spend time with you!" He replied. He seemed genuine enough about his reply, but I couldn't help but notice that he looked a little unsettled at the same time 

Yep, Faith was definitely up to something. 

However, I knew that I wouldn't be able to pry anything out of him, right then. I'd have to wait and hope they didn't do anything irrational. I was going to say something to Faith, but the moment I looked back they were taking off, full speed ahead, Alex letting out a shriek as they went. I rolled my eyes and took off, Laf mimicking Alex's very manly battle cry. 

Faith P.O.V

I had to figure out a way to stop (Y/N) and Hamilton from getting together. I told her to be careful, but I can tell she's falling head-over-heels for him, and I need to protect her from that. I had told Hamilton countless times to back off, when she isn't watching, of course, but he doesn't listen. Well, if he isn't going to do that, I'll make him listen. I raced to the farthest possible point, where (Y/N) wouldn't find us.   
Hamilton was surprised when we pulled into a different part of the beach in the middle of no-where, he opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "Where do I even BEGIN to point out why could never be with her?! For starters, you're like 400 years older than her! You could've slept with her great-whatever-grandmother, and knowing you and your history of sleeping around, I wouldn't be surprised if you did!" I exclaimed, glaring daggers.   
"Faith, please. I only want to make her happy." He desperately tried explaining. "I would never- I could never do that again. I've learned from my mistakes."  
I took a step forward, making a conscious effort to be as threatening as possible, poking him in the chest. "You. Barely. Know. Her! Welcome to the 21st century! Here, it takes more than a couple weeks to know someone enough to be their friend, let alone date them! You don't know her! You don't know what makes her happy! You don't know what topics to hold back on and you wouldn't care anyway! Your words mean as much your ideas: jack-shit!"  
"I'm trying!" He shouted, "I know I'm not accustomed yet and I'm trying! I can't help that I love her! That isn't my fault!" He covered his mouth, looking shocked, then I realized it. 

That was the first time he had confessed that he loved her. 

I paused in surprise, frozen actually. Although, this quickly turned into a cold and sharp demeanor. "Stay away from her. I mean it." I said, in a clipped tone.  
"Or what?!" Hamilton barked, "She is an adult! We both are! She doesn't need you to baby her and stop her from living her life!"  
"Are you really an adult?! You're a corpse that's been given an undeserved second chance! You wasted the entirety of your marriage on either ignoring your wife and child, cheating on her, or flirting with Laurens! I am her best friend: I'm here to take her on spontaneous adventures and be a crap influence, but I'm also here ward off jerks that she doesn't see the problem in yet! You are an arrogant, loud-mouthed cheater. You are low-tempered and irresponsible! She can live her life however the hell she wants, but I refuse to let it be with some jerk that FALLS IN LOVE in like a WEEK!"   
"Maybe you're right! Maybe I don't deserve this, but I'm sure as hell not letting it go to waste! And you're right about being a crap influence! A normal friend would be happy they're falling in love! Another thing, how the fuck are my mistakes affecting YOU to the point where you feel the need to harass me?! They were 200 years ago! I would know, I was there! I'm trying me best to fix it!!!"   
"HARASSING YOU?! Seriously?! You are a figure in history, a man who fought in a war and somehow didn't die of disease, let alone the guns, and you're getting pissy over a failing college student saying you're not good enough for their best friend?! How petty are you?! Moreover, how the hell is getting with ANOTHER GIRL going to fix ANYTHING?! I'm a bad influence in the sense of telling her we should drive up to Wyoming for a few days, me not being happy that she's falling in love with someone who is so untruthful that he couldn't even tell the truth about getting his own SON KILLED is being a good friend!"   
"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY SON INTO THIS! You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through! My mistakes DONT AFFECT YOU! This isn't any of your fucking business! She doesn't need you! You are just getting in the way of her living her life! How about you fuck right off before you ruin her life anymore than you already have?!" He roared, red in the face.   
“Alexander Hamilton, born January 11, 1757 in Charlestown Nevis. Your father abandoned you when you were ten years old, your mother died when you were twelve, all this from a single Wikipedia search, I know everything about you.” Faith took a step forward his words obviously affecting them more than they would ever admit “the difference between you and I; you don’t know me, you can’t know me, and you don’t know her. You’re not special here, you’re an angry blogger who thinks he is better than everyone else, if I’m ruining her life, so be it, although I find it hilarious that you know anything about how I have supposedly already ruined her life when you don’t even know her birthday, her middle name, Hell, what she majors in! You. Don’t. Know. Her. You loving her is proof enough that you don’t deserve her, just like you didn’t deserve Eliza, you didn’t deserve Philip, and you didn’t deserve Maria, you take advantage of people because you can’t take the time to get to know anyone, you assume that they will be all over you, and then you screw them over, I will not allow you to do the same to y/n.” It almost seemed like they were going to walk away, however, they took a quick step forward and punched him in the diaphragm, hard, “your son deserved a Father, not an asshole who liked to play house when he wasn't sleeping around with his mistresses.” They said in an almost whisper, their tone practically frozen before swiftly turning and walking away, boarding her own jetski and riding away. 

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

What Faith didn't notice was the sound of another jetski pulling up behind theirs. They didn't notice the soft crying of a young female who had witnessed the whole thing, and French whispers of comfort. Once they left, they didn't notice the woman run after Hamilton, praying he was okay.

They didn't realize (Y/N) was there the whole time.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS TOO CENTERED AROUND ALEX/LAF AND I'LL FIX IT NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> anyways
> 
> I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to comment suggestions down below, whether they be for oneshots or this book! Love ya guys!

(Y/N) P.O.V

We rode around for a while, looking for Faith and Alex, but they were nowhere to be found. Although, I found apart of the lake I had never seen before. They wouldn't have gone down there, would they? I decided to take the risk, and made my way across the unusually choppy water. There were a lot more bumps along the way, and I felt Laf tightening his hold around my waist, probably as nervous as I was about this. I went about 20mph along the waters, which is much slower than my usual 50mph. Although, it wasn't enough, because I tried turning at a sharp, sudden edge, and I didn't notice until it was too late that we were flipping. I yelped as I entered the freezing water. For a moment, I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down, until I saw a light coming from a different direction, and a panicked voice coming from it, as well. I swam as fast as I could, black dots filling my vision, but I managed to get to the surface, just in time. I gasped, coughing out some water, noticing that Laf had been calling me.   
"(Y/N), mon ami! Are you alright?!" He asked, concern lacing his voice. He swam towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder and scanning me over.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wasn't ready for that." I replied, shooting him a reassuring smile. "Now, there's a beach over there." I pointed to a beach, not even 30 feet away. "Go swim over there and I'll try to get the water out of the engine." I carefully got back on the jetski, making sure not to put too much weight on one side, and started it up. Well, tried to at least. It took me 3 or 4 times before it actually worked. However, as I rode around, trying to empty the water, I noticed that it was tipping again and I jumped off, prepared this time. "Fuck..." I cursed under my breath, climbing back on again. I tried again, and soon enough the water was pretty much completely emptied. (A/N: For those of you who don't know how this works, there are a certain brand of jetskis that shoot water out the back, that comes from the engine. Just a clarification) I sighed in relief and parked it by the beach. Although, the moment I walked onto the beach, I could hear yelling coming from behind some of the trees. I looked at Laf, who also had noticed it. We began sneaking over, only until I recognized the voices. 

Faith and Alex?

"You. Barely. Know. Her! Welcome to the 21st century! Here, it takes more than a couple weeks to know someone enough to be their friend, let alone date them! You don't know her! You don't know what makes her happy! You don't know what topics to hold back on and you wouldn't care anyway! Your words mean as much your ideas: jack-shit!" Faith shouted, their voice becoming clearer as we got closer.   
"I'm trying!" Alex retorted, "I know I'm not accustomed yet and I'm trying! I can't help that I love her! That isn't my fault!" Wait, was he talking about me? Faith was right? I thought they were just being paranoid... My heartbeat had become as loud as the yelling at this point, thumping in my ears.   
There was a pause, Faith probably was as shocked as I was. However, it didn't last long before their demeanor changed completely. They went from being heated and anger-ridden to icy-cold. "Stay away from her. I mean it."   
I walked forward a bit more, catching up to Laf. He pointed a bit to the left, only then did I see them, and boy, did they look angry.   
"Or what?!" Alex yelled, walking towards them, "She is an adult! We both are! She doesn't need you to baby her and stop her from living her life!" Faith wasn't babying me, were they? No. They wouldn't do that, I know them.   
"Are you really an adult?! You're a corpse that's been given an undeserved second chance! You wasted the entirety of your marriage on either ignoring your wife and child, cheating on her, or flirting with Laurens! I am her best friend: I'm here to take her on spontaneous adventures and be a crap influence, but I'm also here ward off jerks that she doesn't see the problem in yet! You are an arrogant, loud-mouthed cheater. You are low-tempered and irresponsible! She can live her life however the hell she wants, but I refuse to let it be with some jerk that FALLS IN LOVE in like a WEEK!" Faith screamed, making me jump. I began walking towards them, hoping to intervene, but Laf held me back, probably to stop even more chaos from ensuing.   
"Maybe you're right! Maybe I don't deserve this, but I'm sure as hell not letting it go to waste! And you're right about being a crap influence! A normal friend would be happy they're falling in love! Another thing, how the fuck are my mistakes affecting YOU to the point where you feel the need to harass me?! They were 200 years ago! I would know, I was there! I'm trying me best to fix it!!!"   
"HARASSING YOU?! Seriously?! You are a figure in history, a man who fought in a war and somehow didn't die of disease, let alone the guns, and you're getting pissy over a failing college student saying you're not good enough for their best friend?! How petty are you?! Moreover, how the hell is getting with ANOTHER GIRL going to fix ANYTHING?! I'm a bad influence in the sense of telling her we should drive up to Wyoming for a few days, me not being happy that she's falling in love with someone who is so untruthful that he couldn't even tell the truth about getting his own SON KILLED is being a good friend!" I gasped, not realizing the tears gathering in my eyes. They were going too far. They always had anger issues, but I thought they were getting better about handling them. Guess I was wrong...  
"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY SON INTO THIS! You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through! My mistakes DONT AFFECT YOU! This isn't any of your fucking business! She doesn't need you! You are just getting in the way of her living her life! How about you fuck right off before you ruin her life anymore than you already have?!" I held back a sob, as Laf began whispering comforting things, although not understandable as they were in French, and rubbing my shoulder.   
“Alexander Hamilton, born January 11, 1757 in Charlestown Nevis. Your father abandoned you when you were ten years old, your mother died when you were twelve, all this from a single Wikipedia search, I know everything about you.” Faith stepped forward. I was expecting them to be fuming, but they were icy-cold. That scared me even more. “the difference between you and I; you don’t know me, you can’t know me, and you don’t know her. You’re not special here, you’re an angry blogger who thinks he is better than everyone else, if I’m ruining her life, so be it, although I find it hilarious that you know anything about how I have supposedly already ruined her life when you don’t even know her birthday, her middle name, Hell, what she majors in! You. Don’t. Know. Her. You loving her is proof enough that you don’t deserve her, just like you didn’t deserve Eliza, you didn’t deserve Philip, and you didn’t deserve Maria, you take advantage of people because you can’t take the time to get to know anyone, you assume that they will be all over you, and then you screw them over, I will not allow you to do the same to y/n.” It seemed like they were going to walk away. God, I hope they were going to walk away. However, they turned around and punched Alex with all their might in his diaphragm, something I taught them to do in a sticky situation. He fell back, hitting his head on one of the rocks. I yelped, Laf tightening his hold on me. “Your son deserved a Father, not an asshole who liked to play house when he wasn't sleeping around with his mistresses.” They said in a frozen whisper, sending chills up my spine, making the tears flowing down my face even colder than they once were. They stormed off, getting on their jet-ski and leaving. 

Laf loosened his grip and I took the opportunity to run to Alex, who was desperately trying to catch his breath on the ground. I kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on his back. He jumped for a second, relaxing when he saw it was me.  
"Are you okay?? God, Alex, I'm so sorry I didn't come over sooner. I couldn't-"   
"I'm okay, really." He started, out of breath, then he started coughing. He sat up and continued coughing for a moment.   
"Yeah, you're definitely fine. Let's get back, huh?" I asked, helping Alex to his feet, along with Laf.   
"(Y/N), are we all going to fit on there?" Laf questioned, as we approached the beach.   
"No clue, but we can sure as hell try." I replied, climbing onto the front, holding out a hand for whoever would climb on after me, who ended up being Alex. After Laf squeezed on, we all scooted as forward as possible. We actually fit better than I thought we would. I took off, smirking when Alex gripped my waist much tighter than before. I made sure to go slow, and not to make any hard turns. Luckily, nothing happened and we managed to make it back to our bit of the beach without any mishaps. I made a beeline for the campsite, where I knew they would be. As expected, they were there. 

I stormed up to Faith, Alex and Laf following close behind. "FAITH!" I shouted, my anger getting the best of me. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" I said as I got their attention.   
Faith turned around, their eyes falling on Alex and I, muttering a quiet “crap” before crossing their arms and huffing, “I was thinking that I had to do something.” They said, simply.  
"You didn't have to do anything! That isn't your job! I am able to make my own decisions, y'know?!" I replied, getting even madder that they acted like this was common-sense.  
“Yes, you are, I have not once denied that, however that doesn’t mean it’s always the right decision!” They replied, already getting a bit heated “I can’t believe you’re freaking out that I don’t think that the ancient guy who is known for having cheated on his wife isn’t a good match for you!”   
"That isn't even it! You have been at his throat of weeks now, no matter how hard he tries to fix his mistakes!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Hell, Faith, you just socked him and left him on a beach in the middle of nowhere! A little bit inhumane, don't you think?!" I hissed.  
“Don’t Be dramatic, it wasn’t the middle of nowhere, he could easily have found his way back to camp, and as unbiased as your opinions are-“ they started sarcastically “his ‘mistakes’ are the kind of mistakes that ruin innocent people. Y/n he didn’t appreciate his wife enough to even stay loyal to her, excuse me if I don’t exactly trust him.” They snapped back, sneering.  
"'Unbiased'??? What the fuck is that supposed to mean, huh?!" I mocked their sarcasm. "I'm just stating the facts. 'Innocent?!" I demanded, sarcastically. "You're acting like I'm a 6-year-old! I know what I'm signing up for, I know what I'm doing!!"  
“Do you!? Are you sure!? You’ve been all over his before-the-wheel flirting since he’s gotten here! Have you actually stopped to consider the circumstances!? What happens when the years catch up to them or they go back to their own time!? Have you even begun to think about that!? Why do you think I’ve completely shied away from anything other than glances with Frenchie!? I am trying to keep you from getting attached to someone who one isn’t good for you and two; I don’t know if he will be here for as long as you want him! We don’t even know how he got here in the first place let alone when or if he’ll go back!” They yelled, all sarcasm gone.  
"Glances?! That's what you're calling them now?! You two flirt obliviously back and forth, like nobodies business! You are just as emotionally invested in these boys as I am, so stop acting like you're any better than me, in this situation, because you're not!!" I shouted, stepping forward. "I understand you're trying to protect me, but this has gone too damn far, Faith! It isn't any of your business, anymore!"  
For a moment they said nothing, their glare smoldering “How is this not my business!? You made it my business, if you didn’t want me invested in any of this you shouldn’t have brought me into it! Not once have I ever claimed to be better than anyone! What’s gone too far is this dumb infatuation you have and the fact that you can’t see that it’s not going to work!”   
"It doesn't look like they're going home, any time soon, does it?! And he's trying to fix his mistakes! If he loves me, that's perfectly fine, because- y'know what?! Fuck it!" I stormed over to Alex, grabbed him by his t-shirt collar, and pulled him into a kiss. Sparks shot throughout my body and the butterflies in my stomach returned. 

He was shocked at first, but then he started to kiss me back, placing a hand on my cheek. We went on for a moment, before I pulled away. "Because, I fell for him too. How do you not get it?" I asked, in a smaller voice this time. Faith opened their mouth to say something, but stormed off into their tent. I sighed, tears gathering again as I truly hated fighting with them. I sat down, leaning on a tree, and put my head in my hands. This was supposed to be a trip to have fun and to get rid of stress, not add to it. It was only a moment before a heard someone kneel in front of me, take my hands and wipe the tears from my eyes. I looked up to see it was only Alex. He sent me a sympathetic smile, and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.   
"I'm sorry, (Y/N)." He apologized, the smile fading into a frown. He didn't need to specify what for, as everyone knew.   
I was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say. Eventually, I replied, "It isn't your fault, Alex. You're fixing your mistakes. Faith just doesn't see that yet. Give them time, hun. They'll come around eventually." His eyes lit up, and the smile returned.   
"Thank you, really." He said, genuinely.   
"No problem, Lexi." I replied, pulling him in for another kiss.


	16. A/N: LIL BREAK

Hi guys!  
I know. It's been a while, but I need to take a break from this story. I'm just not getting enough inspiration from it, right now. However, I'll be posting lots of one-shots on my account here and on Tumblr. My user there is Hamiltrash1411, so feel free to ask me questions and request things there! (Not that I'm saying y'all can't request here, just adding an extra place.) I should be back around Halloween. 

Another thing: I feel horrible asking for this, but please stop asking when I'll be updating. I've gotten at least a dozen messages/comments (a lot of which are DMS on Tumblr and Wattpad, but still) It makes what I'm doing feel like a chore, and this is supposed to be a hobby. Sorry guys. 

Thank you for you patience and I love you all!


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack!  
> A break was nice and thank you guys for understanding! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I love you all! <3
> 
> Also y'all need to check out jennthejerk's book called Met By Happenstance. It's soooo good!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344139/chapters/28074831

It was officially day two out of our five day stay at Wyoming, and everything had been chaos, so far. Yesterday was the fight between Faith and I, and we still weren't talking. At least Laf had managed to get them out of their tent, but they avoided talking to anyone else. The tension was as thick as could be, and we could all feel it. I decided to teach the boys how to make s'mores, since that was something people usually did while camping. 

The sun was setting, making the sky turn into different, beautiful hues of pink, purple, and orange. I decided that now was a good time to get the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate from my car. I stood up from my spot on the sand, where I was reading "Perks Of Being A Wallflower" and watching the boys. I brushed the sand off of my legs and walked off the beach, however, I heard a voice from behind me, telling me to wait. I whipped my head around to see James following me.   
"Hey James! What's up?" I asked, slowing down he could catch up.   
"Where are you off to?" He questioned, trying to, but failing, wipe all of the sand off of himself.   
"Just grabbing a few things from my car. Wanna help?" I requested, receiving a nod in return. 

The walk for quiet for a bit, a good, needed type of quiet, but then a certain question had been on my mind far too long.   
"Have you talked to Faith yet? I haven't heard anything from them and Laf won't tell me what's going on with them." I asked, wringing my hands together. I wasn't normally nervous about these things, but when your friendships are hanging by a thread, You'll understand.   
"No, actually. I've only seen them once today, when they took off on the jet-ski around 10:00 this morning." He replied, as I popped open the trunk of my car. "What happened in the first place? All the rest of us know is that Faith left Alex somewhere, you two argued and then you and Alex kissed."  
"Oh, yeah. Um, Alex liked me and I liked him back. Faith noticed this, and you know how much they hate 'Lex, so they warned him to back off. It escalated, leading them to socking him and leaving. Laf and I found him, helped him back here and you know the rest." I explained, handing him a grocery bag.   
"Wow. That sounds..." He trailed off, speechless.   
"Intense? Perfect way to start a vacation? Yeah, I know." I finished, locking the car and heading to the fire-pit that was in the center of the circle of tents.   
"What are we doing with these, anyway?" He questioned, gesturing to the bag, containing graham crackers and marshmallows.   
"I'm gonna teach you boys how to make s'mores." I announced, excitedly. However, he began coughing violently, and I helped him sit down, resting my hand on his shoulder. After a few minutes, the coughing fit died down a bit, and he stood back up. "Jesus, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. This cold has gone on since the 1800's." He replied, in a joking tone, but I could still tell that he felt like crap. I don't know how I didn't notice before.   
"Do you want to go home?" I asked, warily.   
"No, no. I'll be fine." He dismissed me, standing back up.   
"Okay... If you need anything, just let me know, alright? I'm going to go grab the boys, you just take it easy." I said, making a mental note to go get that checked out.

As the familiar feeling of sand sticking between my toes returned, I failed to notice quiet chuckling from behind me, until it was too late. A large pair of arms scooped me up and their owner charged towards the beach. I shrieked as the mystery person me into the lake. I swam back up to the surface, letting out a gasp as I wiped the hair out of my face. I looked up and saw the boys laughing their asses off back at the beach. I giggled and playfully stormed back up to them.   
"Which one of you little assholes just threw me in the lake?" I demanded, fighting a smirk. It was deadly silent, until KG shoved Hercules forward.   
"It was him!" He exclaimed, earning a glare from the man in question. I raised an eyebrow, but took the opportunity to push Herc into the lake. 

"Now, all of you, get your butts back to the campsites! I'm gonna teach you how to make s'mores." I announced, as the boys hurried past me. I turned around to look at the lake, looking for any sign of Faith. The only thing seen for miles, though, was the completely still water and the setting sun. I sighed, hoping they were okay. I didn't understand why they were so affected by this to the point of running away from us. I supported them and Laf being together, but they still couldn't support me. I just didn't get it. 

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I turned around to see that Alex was the one holding me. I relaxed in his hold, as he spoke up.   
"Are you okay?" He asked in a low voice.   
"Yeah." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Just worried about Faith, is all. Why can't they just understand that we're together? Instead, they just argued and then ran off this morning..." I buried my head into his chest.   
"I really don't know, (Y/N). I wish I could tell you, I really do. We'll just have to wait this out. They'll support us when they're ready." He comforted, running his fingers through my hair.   
"I guess you're right. Thanks, Lex." I said, genuinely. "Now, come on. Let me show you boys the beauty of s'mores." We began walking back, his hand intertwined with mine. 

***

"OH FUCK!!! WHAT DO I DO??" Thomas screeched, as his stick caught on fire.   
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! THROW IT IN THE FUCKING LAKE!!!" I screamed, just as loud. It may sound like we were over-exaggerating, but at the moment, Thomas' 4 foot long, completely oversized, but he insisted on it, stick was   
completely engulfed with fire, and he was just standing there, panicking. He started running in the opposite direction of the lake. "WAIT THOMAS, NO!!! WRONG WAY!!!" I replied, chasing after him, snatching the stick from him. Unfortunately, from the way I grabbed it, it caught the sleeve of my hoodie on fire with it. I screamed and ran at the lake. Instead of throwing it in, I just dived into the water with it. 

I swam back up, with adrenaline pumping through my veins. I coughed for a moment and looked down to see that I only had a couple small burns on my arm, but my sleeve was completely demolished. I started laughing to the point of tears, which clearly surprised everyone.   
"Jesus, Thomas! I've never seen anything like that in my LIFE!" I choked out in-between giggles. "Oh my God, that was great. Want the stick back?" I asked, wiping tears from my eyes, holding the stick out to him. By now, everyone had broken out into their own fits of chuckling and Thomas took back his over-compensating stick and we walked back to the campfire. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex taking off his “Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.” hoodie.   
"What are you doing? It's freezing out here." I asked, raising a brow.   
"Exactly. Here, take this." He handed the hoodie to me.   
"No, 'Lex. I can't do that. You'd be cold too." I denied, attempting to hand it back.   
"Nope. I don't need it. I've got you for warmth." He insisted, wrapping his arms around me.   
"Why, you smooth motherfucker." I commented, smirking. "Fine, you win." I took the destroyed hoodie off and replaced it with Alex's, which was a lot warmer and smelled like his cologne.   
"Wow. You look even more adorable with my hoodie. Not that you weren't before, but-" I interrupted him with a kiss.   
"I get it. Thanks, baby." I thanked, walking with him back to our spot, up against a tree. As we sat back down, he wrapped an arm around me and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. I smiled, as he stuck the two ended stick with both of our marshmallows into the fire. "Just don't burn us alive." I teased, looking at Thomas.   
"Don't worry. I would never stoop that low." Alex retorted.   
"HEY!" Thomas shouted, jokingly offended. As the two boys argued, I couldn't help feel normal for the first time in a while, even if I was missing a piece of that normalcy.


End file.
